Counter Strike
by LYKAchan
Summary: Kaoru tossed Kenshin out into the streets one rainy evening 'coz he failed to utter a *correct* reply to her confession of love. And by the time she had calmed down enough to hear him out, love again, and take him back...he was gone... (k/k all the way!!)
1. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Summary: When Kaoru finally confesses her bottled up love, Kenshin just goes 'oro', Megumi starts her 'tomboy' tirade, and Sano and Yahiko mock her to no end. Deeply hurt, Kaoru kicked them all out of the dojo including Kenshin!! What can she do to get him back when she doesn't even know where he has gone?

Lchan: This used to be "Outbursts of Emotions" before it became "I Still Love You, Okay?" But then I decided to twist the plot a little, so I deleted the **ugly** prologue of the former and put THIS up. I changed tactics in story-telling too. Instead of merging the notes with the story, I'll just separate them from the actual narrative…like usual.

Another thing is that the characters might become a little OOC without my wishing them to be, so be warned.

As for the title…I know it's a computer game! But, see, when I searched for synonyms of 'react' (because this is about the reactions to Kaoru's confession), one of the definitions MSWord presented was 'counter'. I liked that, so I put it in. But what kind of a title is COUNTER!?!? So, inspired by the name of that game, I decided on "Counter Strike".

It does kind of make sense—'counter' meaning 'react' and 'strike' meaning 'hit' or 'smack' instead of what the game must have meant for it, which I suppose is 'raid' or 'attack', resulting to 'counter attack'. But for this story, 'counter strike' will have a milder meaning. It's sort of like a title in Kaoru's POV. The bottom line is—reactions. Counter strike—what they give you for what you give them.

Sigh. It's kinda hard to explain. I know the explanation's pretty hazy, but please bear with me. I hope you'd gotten it by now. If not, please figure it out.

Have fun reading, and don't forget to review! I'm kinda used to getting few reviews, but it doesn't keep me from wishing for more. So keep me healthy, people! Please RnR! And I only welcome comments, compliments, and constructive criticism. I hate flames. If you plan on sending me one, I suggest you stop wasting your time. What good will you do anyway?

So…go ahead and bask in the Kaoru-plus-Kenshin-ness! ^^

Counter Strike 

-Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Kaoru fidgeted.

At first, she just played with her chopstick, twirling and twirling it between her fingers while she slipped in and out of her deep thinking to glance at the other occupants of the table. Then, she started to toy with her food, plunging the stick into Kenshin's cooking then out again, poking at the long strands of noodles before realizing what she had been doing and quickly setting down her chopstick.

"Daijobu, Kaoru-dono?"

She didn't hear that and so she didn't answer. She twisted the sleeve of her kimono in her fingers until it was, at that certain part, fairly rumpled, and, after receiving rather distasteful glances from Megumi, flushed before moving on to playing with her hands, flexing and tangling her long, slender fingers. With a sigh, she stopped and began to tug on her ponytail, brushing through her bangs and combing through the long strands she'd separated from the rest.

Kaoru was exceptionally fidgety today.

"Kaoru-dono…Kaoru-dono…"

She snapped out of her reverie. "H-huh? Oh…what is it, Kenshin?"

Kenshin's clear, violet eyes searched hers from beneath unruly strands of red hair, then narrowed slightly in curiosity and concern. "Daijobu?" he asked again, this time looking for an answer.

She allowed herself to smile, hiding her blush beneath it, and nodded. "Uh-huh. You don't need to worry, Kenshin. I'm fine."

He nodded and turned back to eating, his expression neutral, but his eyes doubtful. He eyed the Kasshin master while she started to fidget again, throwing him occasional glances of her own, then turning to a curious shade of pink when her eyes met his. He found it extremely confusing and highly unusual.

"Mou, Ken-san…" Megumi's sly voice jerked his attention from Kaoru to the female doctor. "The tanuki is just being her bratty little self. You don't need to worry about her. She just wants your attention. You know how desperate she is."

Kenshin absently nodded, although he didn't really agree, and actually, he couldn't quite comprehend what Megumi was talking about either, and why she suddenly went "ohohohohoho".

"Oi, busu, you want that bowl of dee-lish cookery or not?" Yahiko demanded, rudely, slicing through Kaoru's thoughts. "I'm taking it, okay?"

She blinked at him, before nodding slowly and absently. 

The kid seemed shock at the absence of the head pounding, and Sano quickly beat him to the food.

"HEY!!" Yahiko yelped, when he realized what the ex-gangster had done. 

Sano twisted around and away from him to keep his hands from grabbing the bowl, and quickly finished what remained inside it, happily handing the Kenshin-wannabe the empty result.

"Argh!!!" Yahiko screamed, the proceeded to gnaw at Sano's head. The older guy retaliated with a series of head shaking, then laughed when the little guy lost his hold.

"Baka tori-atama," Megumi said.

"Whatcha say, fox lady!?" Sano demanded.

"You deaf rooster head."

Sano blew a fuse, and a catfight occurred.

And through all this, Kaoru fidgeted and Kenshin watched.

—Kenshin's—POV—

I don't know what's wrong with her.

Maybe she's sad. I don't want her sad. But that possibility is highly unlikely. Ask me why I think it's not and I can't answer, because I just think it because I feel it. Maybe upset, but she doesn't usually keep stuff like that to herself. She's not acting irritable either, so scratch that idea. Sick? No. She's not showing symptoms.

I've tried asking what and she said she was fine but I seriously doubt it…and that blush!! Or is that what they call it? She turns to this weird hue of pink whenever she catches me looking at her.

She's shifting her eyes again, and they're looking directly into mine. She avoids my gaze and that light pink coloration invades her cheeks again. I could feel her retreating back to her deep thoughts again.

But…honestly…it makes her look kind of cute too—the blushing I mean. I've only noticed this kind of thing with her. Megumi-dono never turns pink when I look at her. And while I'm in that subject, I'll admit that she sometimes forces ME to turn pink. 

Hmm…I wonder if Kaoru-dono does it because she's embarrassed too, like I am with Megumi-dono.

While Tsubame-dono only blushes when Yahiko's present, Kaoru-dono does it when WE lock gazes, or when Sano or Yahiko mocks her feelings. What kind of feelings, I have no idea, but it sometimes impresses on me that those feelings are the really private ones…like intimacy…love.

I notice these things because I watch. I watch her quite closely, if truth were told. To keep her safe or just for the fun of it, I don't really know. It happens on pure instincts. Mine, if you're asking.

It makes me kind of green sometimes, thinking she has a crush on Sano… It's one of the things in life I honestly don't understand. It's like Battousai's familiar possessiveness of Tomoe is resurfacing…

It's just different because Tomoe's not here anymore. So why is this feeling coming back up? Is it because of Kaoru-dono? Will it take Battousai with it while it comes? Nah. But I shouldn't take risks.

I can't take the chance of putting her in danger. Not even for Tomoe, or for preserving the love I have for her.

Sumanai, Tomoe, if you dislike my version of moving on with life. I still love you just as much as I did before and as much as I miss you now. And I promise you I will take care of her. She will be safe, and I'll keep her sound to the best of my abilities.

Maybe that will make you happy…

If nothing else…

—Kaoru's—POV—

Look at him.

Just look at him.

Look at his eyes…his hair…his lips…his scar…his face… It's absolutely impossible the way he seems so close to perfection. Chill. I know he's not, but he's SO close…

I still can't believe I've fallen for him.

All this time…you know what I've been thinking? I've been thinking about that—about how I've fallen hook, line and sinker for his nonexistent charms. I mean, he's dense, he says 'oro', he sticks 'dono' with ladies' names, he's extremely mysterious, and he was once Battousai…and he's dense…or have I mentioned that already?

Honestly. I don't know what I see in him.

Well…yeah, he's attractive…okay, drop-dead gorgeous…and kind, and sweet, and caring, and cooks great food, and particularly fascinating to watch…but…okay. Now, I see why and how I've fallen head over heels. Quit sticking it to me.

Now my current dilemma—the reason why I'm so absent-minded and faraway and clouded-over—is that…I'm wondering if I should tell him. I mean I've already sent all the signs!

I've tried cooking for him, but it never works 'coz it IS true that I suck. I've tried varieties of kimonos, but he never says anything. I've paraded around looking like a geisha, but he just looked at me and said "Ohayo, Kaoru-dono". I've even tried a dash of flirting and a bit of sweet-talking, but he's so DENSE, he can't recognize the lines from everyday conversations!

ARGH!!!

Dense, dense, dense, dense, DENSE Kenshin!!!

So now I'm thinking if I should just be forward and tell him face-to-face and lose all the props—just words and me and him. Maybe he'll be so kind as to return my…ahemloveahem. Or maybe he'll just squeak out that 'oro' and reject me. After all, how could he love anyone else after Tomoe-san?

It IS a rather long shot, but I can't take it anymore! I'm so tired of waiting and waiting and waiting! …And waiting… We'll never go anywhere if we keep this up! I need to know.

Let's see…how should I do this? Maybe I could start out with "Kenshin, I'm having these feelings…" Nah. Too freaky. Hmm…maybe "you're a really sweet guy" would do better then I could go slow from there and end with "so what I'm trying to say is I love you". No. He'll be dead by then. How about a simple "Kenshin, I love you"? Could work. It sounds better than "let's get hitched" anyway.

Ooh, I could see him now, saying that 'oro' for all it's worth!

Sigh.

Oh, Kenshin…why did you have to be so out of reach? It's just my sheer dumb luck to fall for a guy like you.

Honestly. I don't know why I wasn't born beautiful and flirty and smart like Megumi. I can't teach well either. My self-control only works when there's a consequence, like…like…you know that time when you tried to calm me down and I blew a fuse and bonked you on the head with my bokken? I was in love that time, and I needed to do it to stop staring at you.

I'm sorry. So sorry, Kenshin…

Again, I wish I never developed these feelings.

But now that they're here…I swear…I will tell you…'coz I'm tired of waiting…

Maybe tonight…

Yeah…

I dunno when tonight…but soon…

Very soon…

Promise.

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Okay. Now's the time to click on that 'go' thing with 'Submit Review' chosen from the dropdown toolbar beside it. Then type in some notes for me, PLEASE!? Pretty PLEASE!? I'd really appreciate it! I can settle for monosyllables too! Like a simple 'nice' or 'more' or even 'yuck' if you hate it. 

And as for next-chapter spoilers, I think the confession's coming up. And no worries, it won't end there! For the meantime, I'd like to hear from you!


	2. Kaoru's Confession

Lchan: Thanks, reviewers-for-the-first-chapter! Here's a new one for ya! Although it might suck, please don't flame. Is it too long? Just tell me, and your notes are always welcome! Yes, even the monosyllabic ones! Well, to get to that, I would ask you to go on ahead and read so you can review and I can read your reviews and maybe finish the third chapter so I can read more! ^^ Thanks! Keep me healthy, okay? 

Counter Strike

-Kaoru's Confession

"Kaoru-dono, is there something you want to tell me?" Kenshin asked, quietly, after long minutes of watching and sitting and blushing and thinking. He had a feeling for some time now that she was fighting back emotions, and he didn't like her doing that.

Kaoru's head jerked up from her nonexistent plate (Sano and Yahiko snatched it away to devour the food—Megumi: "That is so barbaric!") to let her blue eyes stray to meet his soft violet ones. A barrage of emotions flitted across her face and made him confirm his suspicions.

She WAS holding something back.

"You can tell me anything, that you can," he said.

She considered his words very carefully before responding. "Arigato, Kenshin," she replied, not without a smile, before spacing out again.

Megumi, irritated that the "raccoon-girl" was getting more attention than her, wrapped her arms around Kenshin's and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Aw, Ken-san, didn't I tell you already? The raccoon-girl just wants your attention, and from the way it looks, she's succeeding."

Kenshin angled his head to look at the lady doctor, looking quite confused. Megumi's hair was caressing his cheek and tickling the long, X-scar that was displayed on it, but being a boy and boys being boys, Kenshin never noticed.

Kaoru flicked her ocean-blue eyes around the table and caught sight of flirty little Megumi playing up to HER Kenshin, and inwardly flared.

 She glared at the dense swordsman's general direction, and when he glanced up after eliciting a puzzled "oro?" at his lack of skill in understanding Megumi's complicated and foreign ideas, his eyes read her smoldering message and only then did he start to flush.

Kaoru noted the change in Kenshin (he became a little fidgety) after reading her glare, and relaxed a little when he succeeded in resisting the doctor's charms without making her jerk away like a terrified squirrel.

"Oh, Ken-san, I'm sorry, was I too heavy?" Megumi crooned.

"Iie (No). Daijobu de gozaru yo (don't worry), Megumi-dono," Kenshin replied, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"Ah, but of course, Ken-san. You ARE the strong one, aren't you?" Then she shot Sano a glare. "Unlike some stupid rooster-head I know."

"What was that!? Oi, Kenshin," Sano paused his grand finale with the last rice ball, to retaliate. "Ya better be careful. Old fox lady's got rabies."

Kenshin merely smiled, not knowing how else to react.

And for the second time that evening, a Megumi vs. Sano catfight occurred.

—Kaoru's—POV—

Once again, I am staring at him.

When I had merely been glancing earlier, now I am really STARING at him and his impossibly exotic features. I can't help it. That's what happens when you're over the moon for a swordsman.

He looks so sweet, so endearing... If anybody else sees him as anything otherwise, consider yourself demented.

Oh wait. A picture of Saito thinking of Kenshin in that manner pops into my head. Then one of Shishio's. Then another of Aoshi's.

//Battousai looks sweet, doesn't he, Saito?//

//Yes. Very endearing. For once you're right, Shishio//

//Himura has a very exotic look about him. Maybe it's that detail that makes him look sweet//

//No, Aoshi. I think those two are separate attributes, but I totally agree//

//Yes. I think you're right, Shishio. Battousai is an exceptionally endearing swordsman//

Yuck!!! I take that back!! I'll repair that to 'if any other GIRL sees him as anything other than sweet, she is mental'.

That's better...

...

Blimey, I'm hopeless!!!

When will I have the courage to tell him? I think I'm actually strong enough to hear him out if he does have complaints, the idiot. I mean...I'd be happy to hear any decision he might have regarding my emotions.

No. Not happy.

What if he says 'no'? Or worse, 'yuck'? I'd definitely NOT be happy.

What if he'll interpret my confession as a ploy to invade Tomoe-san's territory? Is he capable of thinking such things? Yes, he is, because he is not stupid, and neither is he inexperienced in this department. Dense, yes, but he HAS encountered marriage already once before.

I can see him gazing at me with his horribly engaging soft purple eyes and saying "gomennasai, Kaoru-dono..." with that voice ringing with pity and guilt before hiding those amazing windows to his soul beneath his adorably messy bangs. "I vowed never to love in that way again after Tomoe. I can't..."

And he would avoid my eyes as I would avoid his, and then—BOOM—the next thing I know, he'll be out in the streets wandering again, guilt-ridden of hurting my feelings and void of emotions.

Sigh. I can't let that happen.

I'm sorry. My thoughts are just turning around and around in circles. The last time I checked, I was thinking the exact same things I'm thinking about now. Forgive me, brain-peepers, but this is just something I can't help. This has become been my longtime dilemma now… 

But…honestly? I don't think he'd have the heart to turn me down. Maybe it's just me or doesn't he show hints of affection for me as well? Maybe I just interpret too much, but when he took my place as Shuura's captive...didn't he yell something back then? Ah, yes...he told Sano and Yahiko to take care of me.

I heard my name being shouted twice, but I didn't catch the last phrase. "Sano, Yahiko! Take care of Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono...!" And the rest blurred in with the pounding of my heart.

Oh yeah, and I was stupid enough to scream only his NAME!!! I could've said something better than that...honestly. 

And then there's Battousai.

Well, Battousai...Battousai doesn't seem to hate me either, although I can't say that he LIKES me or that I am safe from him. But I know that Himura Kenshin does. And that's what matters.

KENSHIN'S the one I love anyway. Screw Battousai. 

No, wait. I love anything that's about Kenshin. So maybe I have a soft spot for Battousai too. Yeah, okay, I do. I'll admit it.  Kenshin wouldn't be Kenshin without him. And I can't say that Battousai didn't help me fall for Kenshin, either, 'coz one of the things that endeared me to go gaga over him is his skill with the word, brought to us by the hitokiri, and that curiosity-rousing mysterious touch to his being.

Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh…

Oh, Kenshin…

Why do YOU have to be so sweet? Why, of all people, do YOU have those surreal sword skills? Why can't it have been Sano who had adorably innocent violet eyes? How come YOU'RE the only person I know with charmingly chaotic red locks? Why did YOU have to be the one with the most perfect dosage of mysteriousness (read: most AND perfect)?

Why did you have to come and how the heck did I fall for YOU!? Why am I suffering through this alone? How come it's ME who has to take pains to know if this feeling is mutual?

Why, why, why!?

I bet you people who are peeking into my thoughts right now already know I've fallen hook, line and sinker for Himura Kenshin and that I'm DYING to know if he feels the same for me…I'm winning the bet. I know.

Okay, well…enough about that. I have to go do something.

Since now I'm absolutely sure he somehow in some way cares for a girl like me...I guess it's worth a shot.

Right. Well...here goes nothing...

"Kenshin...?"

--Normal--POV--

All eyes turned towards Kaoru.

Kenshin was beginning to feel this was one of the longest dinners they've ever had. He could feel her nervousness and reluctance, but he had no plans whatsoever to postpone this, so he grabbed the slimmest chance and flashed Kaoru a soft smile to urge her on.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" he heard his voice say.

"Kenshin, I…I want…to tell you something…" she said, very quietly.

"Oro? What was that, Kaoru-dono?"

"I…I want to tell you something," Kaoru repeated, louder this time.

Kenshin blinked his wide, rather confused violet eyes twice before relaxing into another smile. "What is it, then? I'm ready to listen, that I certainly am." Weird. His voice sounded softer than he'd planned it to be. Oh well. Never mind that.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know how else to…to phrase this…" Kaoru gulped a little, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Kenshin braced himself. Megumi's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. Sano gaped at her, his arm halfway raised to throw off Yahiko, who had stopped midway through his gnawing.

"What is it?" Megumi demanded.

But Kaoru didn't hear her—couldn't hear her. Her whole self was focused on confused, concerned, tense Himura Kenshin, who sat across her in the most gentlemanly legs-tucked-in pose she had ever seen in any man, reverse-edged blade lying beside him on the floor.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. With a soft snap, she closed it, and a flash of fear streaked through her eyes in a split second before she plunged ahead, strangling her voice out from wherever it had gone.

"Kenshin, I…I…I CAN tell you anything…right?" She found herself stalling, her mind a whirl of a million confusing thoughts.

Kenshin nodded, silently. "Yes, that you can," he said, not knowing how much she regretted even asking him anything, because it gave him a chance to talk to her with words. Come confessions, hearing the voice of your beloved is a definite no-no if you don't want your heart going 90 beats per minute.

"Then…then you wouldn't mind if I told you that…"

"That what?"

"That I…that I…thIavfeengsforu?"

Kenshin blinked again, his face a mixture of bafflement, surprise and tension. "Oro (huh)? Gomen, demo…(I'm sorry, but…)"

"We didn't catch that, Jou-chan," Sano cut in, just as puzzled as anybody else, but his voice was neither pleasant nor polite. He just sounded gruff and impatient.

Kaoru's eyes blazed. Don't they know that she put a lot of effort into that phrase!?!? But then one look at clueless Kenshin and her heart skipped a beat then started banging against her ribs at 2 beats per second again. It was exhilarating and at the same time excruciating!!

She absolutely hated it! She HAD to get this done and ASAP!

"Kaoru-dono…" came Kenshin's voice again, lilting with that slight femininity but still with that masculine edge.

She steeled her nerves and grabbed his collar, holding him in a grip short of a choke. "Do not be mad at me for this because I am already mad at myself for the reason that I have no control whatsoever and I can't to hide this from you any longer!" Kenshin stared at her. 

A split second passed before she plunged on: "I don't know just HOW this happened but somehow in some way it did and now I can't break free from it unless I tell you and now I can't take it anymore so I am!!!" She let go of him and collapsed onto the floor with a sigh, looking quite deflated.

"It's revolting how hard I've fallen for you, Kenshin…" she said, softly, her endless azure eyes dropping to avoid his bewildered gaze.

—Kenshin's—POV—

Kaoru-dono looked so panicked. She seemed so jumpy and even scared so that her words tumbled all over each other I could hardly catch them. Her sweet voice speaking the syllables so rapidly and her hold on my kimono so tight that I can barely breathe. And for a second, in that moment when she shook me, her hands touched my chest…I felt them to be as cold as the coldest ice.

I wanted to interrupt and tell her to please calm down and tell me what was wrong as calmly as she could so I can…so I can…but then…but then I…I…I managed to catch her words, and…

It took me a while before what she said registered to me. All I knew when I heard those words was that they held a shocking definition, but I actually had no idea WHAT that definition was. And the next thing I knew my eyes were wide open and I was gaping at her. The rest of my body felt numb and I couldn't find my voice no matter where I looked.

It was then that my stupid self finally realized the full blow of what she told me.

_…It's revolting how hard I've fallen for you, Kenshin…_

And the shock was almost surreal. I never dreamed that a mirthful angel like her, born and bred with a delectably innocent mind, could learn to love an unworthy former assassin like me, undeserving of anybody's affection and most especially a love like hers.

And Miss Kaoru just sat there, in front of me, her cheeks colored with the deepest hue of pink that I've finally found the reason for, those innocent blue eyes unused to bloodshed lowered to stare at the floor, and with her hands and soul unspoiled by neither guilt nor the burden of knowing you killed.

And she was waiting—ever waiting—for my reply, braving to raise her eyes to meet mine just to hear it. And I can't even give it to her.

I open my mouth, and it took an eternity for me to realize my voice hasn't been found yet. But when I felt a tug at my throat that offered to voice a few syllables for me, I grabbed the chance to say in a tone I found rather void of emotion…

"Oro?"

…

…

…

Dame(no)!!! Sumanai yo (I'm sorry), Kaoru-dono! That wasn't what I—

It took a while for me to comprehend that what I just spoke with that merciful, miniscule remnant of my suddenly lost voice box was…crap! I didn't realize that I hadn't yet composed my lines before I spoke aloud and I found myself telling her the first pathetic syllables my brain tactlessly spawned.

And I couldn't do anything about it. My voice was nowhere to be found.

Kaoru-dono…Kaoru-dono…don't listen to me…

Please…tell me you weren't listening…

Please…

I saw her eyes widen in shock, jolts of disappointment, sadness, even fear, but most of all, pain ran through them…and they welled up with tears…all because of me…me and my tactless brain…

Kaoru-dono…

Sumanai…

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Okay, was that good? I'm sorry. I didn't feel like squeezing in the kicking out. I already have the kicking out part done, but it was too long to add, so you can get to read it in the next chap. Please don't hate me!!! And please read and review this chapter anyway, even if you think it totally sucked…but even if you do…don't flame me. I hate flames (not that I've ever received one yet, thank goodness). 

Constructive criticism, comments and compliments welcome. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter!!

I love you, folks, and Happy New Year!!!


	3. Kicked Out

Lchan: Okay, I'm sorry Choco-san, for the last chapter. I guess you WERE kinda right. Okay, scratch the 'kinda'. You were right. It WAS kinda hard to believe, ne? Gomen, gomen. And I'll try to make the sentences less complicated—I just have this thing for really long sentences, see? Well, let's hope I'll be able to make up for that in this chapter, and maybe offer some explanations. Of course, this might also further your disappointment, so I'm saying sorry in advance. 

You know, people, if you read slowly, then maybe you can understand better too—or read it twice. No one's forcing you to. This is just a bit of help from me, okay? I'm not just being defensive. And when it comes to the POV's there are still feelings there, you know. Like the last chapter, Kenshin was kinda shocked so his thoughts are a little jumbled—and in this chapter, Kaoru is humiliated, okay? So she's kinda panicked and angry.

Well, enjoy anyway, peeps!! I still love you.

Counter Strike

-Kicked Out

—Sano's—POV—

Who is she kidding!?!?

I mean I know she has feelings for Kenshin, but to just burst it out to him like this…it looks really pathetic! And crazy, too!!! Doesn't she even know we're watching all this!? It's not like it's just him and her right here right now and she can just spill everything and whatever bullshit she wants to say!!!

Real smooth, Jou-chan!

—Yahiko's—POV—

Ee-yuck!! I can't believe she's 'fessing up right in front of us! Doesn't she even have the decency to wait 'til later when it's just her and him in PRIVATE!?!? It's so disgusting!! The hag can't even carry her own weight!! 

It's too hilarious to even consider if she CAN see us or not! Serves her right that Kenshin just told her that 'oro' thing! He can't have a hag for a wife, can he? And besides, she's way out of his league! I have feelings for Tsubame, but you don't see me choking her while professing like I'm some desperate bloke, do you!? 

YUCK!!

—Megumi's—POV—

The raccoon is simply just ANNOYING!!!

Can't she even WAIT until after dinner before voicing her pathetic infatuations!? It'll save HER the embarrassment, surely!! It's so obvious when she tries to act cute in front of Ken-san sometimes, trying to play up to him so she can profess when the time's right and he's had enough of hints, but per-leez!! This is revolting!! I never thought the sweaty tomboy could stoop THIS low!

Poor Ken-san will have to turn her down without making her blow up. It's a difficult task. The tanuki is just too infatuated to realize that love just isn't in favor of her if she doesn't know how to handle its consequences!!

I tried to help by making her jealous and she can tell him while I'm gone, but what the heck did she do with my efforts!?!?

Ken-san doesn't deserve this stupidity!!

—Normal—POV—

"Ohohohohohohoho…" Megumi's voice sliced through the terrible silence. "NOW, you're proposing, tanuki? Well, isn't that hilarious!?!?! As if ANY man would ever respond to your pathetic infatuations! Ken-san doesn't deserve a mere tomboy like you! He needs a REAL woman who has the ability to handle a real man, not you! Kamiya Kaoru, you are speaking nonsense!! It's absolutely crazy!! Ken-san is a real man extremely talented with the sword and admirably generous…he cannot be stuck with an icky, sweaty, stick-beating, and temperamental tomboy like you!" And she yammered on and on and on and on and on…

But remained unheard.

Even Yahiko and Sano began to complain when Kaoru's words struck them. They even poked fun at her feelings, never considering that she might be dangerously close to bursting into tears, voicing and exaggerating their thoughts.

"Hey, like, isn't she that busu (hag) who always abuses her students!?"

"Yeah, what's she doin' flirting with an innocent wanderer-swordsman like Kenshin?"

"Desperate little hag, I think she's just too tired of being over shadowed and—"

"—Decided to force herself into the spotlight. I see what you mean. She just wants be at the top too."

"Kaoru…?"

"And Kenshin?"

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!"

"NO WAY!!!!"

—Kaoru's—POV—

I can't believe this…

Sano, Yahiko and Megumi…their voices are in the background…and they're…they're…they're laughing at me, and…and…I never even realized that they were there!!! I just tend to forget everything when I'm looking at him, and I just forgot that they're here with us and it's dinnertime, and it's…and…I thought Kenshin…Kenshin and I…we were alone…and…and…and…

"Why…why are you here…why are you people…here…?" I find myself muttering those meaningless words to myself while trying to make sense out of it—when there really isn't any. They're here. Ever since the beginning, they were here! I was just too dumb and blind…and stupid!!

Why did I have to go and say it!? Why? Why!?!? Why did I have to go and humiliate myself so badly!? Why can't I control myself!?

And Kenshin…Kenshin…why did he…?

How could he…?

Couldn't he have said anything better than…than…

_It's revolting how hard I've fallen for you_

_Oro!? _

It's too embarrassing to repeat! I can't take this! I can't take this anymore!!! This isn't happening to me!!!!

Kenshin, how could you!? Sanosuke, Yahiko!?!? Why do you have to do this to me!? Megumi, why are you doing that!? Doing THIS!?!? Why can't any of you leave me alone when I need it the most!?!?

KENSHIN!!!!! Please, tell me anything other than that!! Tell me a clear answer, please!!! Yahiko…Sano…Megumi…please STOP IT!!!! Stop laughing!!! Yamete onegai (stop it, please)!!!!

I gulp. My heart is numb. No, wait. It's throbbing. It's aching. It hurts so much!! 

I can't stand this!!!

And suddenly, I'm crying. The tears are spilling down my cheeks and I can't stop them! I might just be staring at him, wide-eyed, hurt, or whatever, but I'm betting now one could guess I'm feeling all this turmoil. If they did, then why are they still laughing!?

HECK, WHY DO THEY HAVE TO LAUGH!?!?!?

I'm taking this harder than anyone ever could, and that's all they could do to make it "easier" for me!? This isn't a joke anymore!! I love Kenshin too much to keep it to myself, and that's not a joke at all!!! It used to be okay. If just for a little while, but that was when Kenshin didn't know yet, and now that he does, it hurts more than anyone could ever imagine.

I find myself standing up, my anger rising as the aching fuelled it. I'm opening my mouth, looking down at the three laughing dumdums and at wide-eyed, now irritatingly speechless Kenshin.

"I…I can't take this anymore…I can't…"

Their eyes turn to me once more, just like they did when I first started to emote. There are tears of laughter in all three pairs of eyes, save Kenshin whose purple ones were still quite unfathomable.

"You people…get…get the hell out of here…" I murmured, softly, not finding the strength to make it rise. 

Then all of a sudden, I'm wild with emotions. My tears are like waterfalls, cascading down my cheeks and my voice is at its most strained pitch and all I can do is hear myself scream the things I would never have dared to say in my entire life.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!! IF THOSE ARE YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO TRY AND CONSIDER MY FEELINGS AS WHAT I USED TO CALL MY FRIENDS, THEN YOU CAN FORGET THAT YOU EVER MET ME, BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE ANYWAY IF ONLY I WASN'T SUCH A SLAVE TO YOU, MEGUMI, OR A HAG FOR YOU, YAHIKO, OR A ROOF OVER KENSHIN'S HEAD!!! THOSE WORDS WEREN'T MEANT FOR ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL KNOW IT WAS FOR KENSHIN AND KENSHIN ONLY, SO YOU CAN STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE AFFECTED AS WELL!! IMAGINE THAT I USED TO THINK THAT YOU PEOPLE WERE MY…"

And I'm all out of energy again, the pain growing too much to bear. "That you people were my friends…" I continued. "And now I know that it was all just my stupid fantasy, and I liked it so much at the beginning that I stayed for far too long…and now I want to forget it…because no one ever actually cared for me in there… It's so selfish…but I actually hoped you would notice how close I was to crying so many times through that dream…how I struggled through every single day with people with no consideration for my feelings… I don't know if you have noticed…but I do have emotions…lots of them…I have a heart too…but I bet you didn't know…

"And you were my 'friends' through that dream…can you believe that? YOU. You people were my 'friends' through that nightmare of a dream…and now I don't want you as friends anymore. So you can just get the hell out of my life, and I'll consider it a pretty damn good riddance."

—Normal-POV—

Megumi stared at the hysterical girl while she emoted and spilled out more craziness. _She can't live without us_, she raged inside, feeling the tugging at the corners of her mouth that tempted her to laugh. _She can't even bear her own weight and now she wants to be rid of us? Foolish idiot._

"Oi, Jou-chan, sit down and relax," Sano said, chewing on a fishbone that remained from their first course.

"Yeah, hag, you're talking bullshit!" Yahiko jeered.

Kenshin still couldn't speak. And when Kaoru turned to glower at Yahiko and Sano, only he had realized before it got too far that she was dead serious and absolutely blazing.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN FOR YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIT!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! You know, I thought I was quite clear, or are you people deaf? Then read my lips—I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

And she leaned over, grabbed Yahiko by the back part of his collar and took long steps to slide the door of the dojo open. She put him down despite angry cries and protests, and, with an incredibly hard and painful slap on his back, shoved him out to stumble on the porch and drop onto the pavement.

With a momentary split-second reluctant and even regretful glance, she shut the door, her anger and humiliation taking over her practical, sweet-tempered side. She faced a dumbstruck Sano, disgusted Megumi, and a rather flushed Kenshin, still blinded by fury.

"Miss Kaoru…" Kenshin finally uttered, his voice stunned.

"Hey, what did you do that for, Jou-chan!? Where'll the kid sleep!?" Sano burst out.

"I don't need to answer you!" Kaoru cried out, meeting his brown glare with angry tears. "Go home, Sano!! Get your own life!"

Sano glowered at her for several seconds, before he stood up from the table, grabbing Megumi's wrist in the process. She gave a little yelp and slapped his cheek with the other hand. "Let go of me, rooster head!" she raged.

Sano glared at her too. "Fine! Stay then! I don't care." He roughly let go of her and she stumbled onto the floor on her behind. He walked past Kaoru, who was breathing hard, with a barely audible swearword and slammed the door behind him when he got out.

"Yeah, that's right! And don't come back!!" Kaoru yelled, tears still flowing endlessly, the regret that was tugging on her heartstrings defiantly ignored.

Megumi, after her slight irritation at Sano's actions, immediately transferred her anger to her ex-girl bud. She walked over to her and narrowed her eyes. "You've got some nerve accusing us of not being considerate about your pathetic love life," she almost hissed, voice dripping with venom. She raised her hand and slapped the raging girl on the face, feeling the wetness of Kaoru's tears on her palm as she did. "Think as far back as you can then look me in the eyes and tell me that again. Maybe then I'll be able to believe you." She shouldered the Kamiya Kasshin master before exiting, the door shut with a loud bang.

Now only Kenshin was left.

—Kenshin's—POV—

I didn't realize it was raining. Only now do I notice—now that it's splattering against my face and soaking my clothes and the little knapsack that was flung out by Kaoru-dono after me, while I stare at the dojo that had sheltered me for so long.

But I'm used to it. As a wanderer, I'm used to rain. And I don't hate it either. But it holds some bad memories as well. It makes me see those bodies again…the slaughter…the bloodshed…because I remember what Tomoe told me…what she said when we first met…

_…You really make it rain…a rain of blood…_

That's the only reason I don't like rain, but besides that, it's really quite calming. But I bet Tomoe's very disappointed with me right now.

You know…

All I ever wanted was to tell Miss Kaoru how much I love her back.  I didn't realize it before—but it was really just there all the time.

And I lost the chance to tell her. I lost my last and only chance.

Right after Miss Megumi left the dojo, Kaou-dono became really livid. Maybe I was just dreaming, but in her eyes, I thought I saw hints of regret at having thrown her friends away like that. I've learned a lot about reading Miss Kaoru's eyes during my stay. I watched her all the time, and not until today did I find the reason for that.

Love.

Kaoru-dono left the room to go into mine, and when she came back she had my knapsack with her, and she was gripping it so tightly—out of anger or regret, I don't know. But I wondered, and still do, why her tears fell when it came to kicking ME out. I've done nothing at all to repay her for all that she did for me. And I couldn't see how her love could have remained after my crappy reply.

But then she told me to go away despite her crying, too. I knew I deserved it—but what she last told me struck me right through my chest and bull's eye into the center of my rock of a heart.

_Go join your stupid best friend in mocking my feelings, then!!! Get out!!! You're both the same anyway! Two LOST killers—only YOU have more blood on your hands than anybody else!_

And that hurt me the most. It contrasted so much with what she FIRST told me—that my past didn't mean a cent to her… And you know what? What she just told me earlier seems more believable somehow. And, heck!! It hurts even more than Shishio's big bite off my shoulder!

It's the only thing that has affected me as much as Tomoe's death. And honestly—all I want to do now is cry. But I can't, because I've never cried before in my life. Yes, Shinta did, but never once did Kenshin cry. Or did I? I don't feel like searching my memory box right now, thanks.

When I was about to leave, I told Kaoru-dono I was sorry. I did it while I passed the door—sumanai, Kaoru-dono. It somehow brought tears streaming down her cheeks again—and I was even more sorry. But I can't voice it out anymore. I know she'd be too mad to forgive me—and I understand why.

When I got out, Kaoru-dono threw out my knapsack after me, and it hit me at the back. But, no, it didn't hurt. That was when she told me I was really nothing more than a killer for her. THAT was when the pain started.

…

Now, the door slides open again, and Miss Kaoru's graceful silhouette blocks part of the light. I raise my eyes, searching for hers, but she wouldn't reveal them from beneath her bangs. She throws something, and it slides across the pavement with barely audible clanks.

My sakabatou.  
I look up once more—but the door was already closed. I pick up my things, slinging my knapsack over my shoulder and inserting the sheathed sword into its proper position after.

This is my fate, then. And I accept it.

With a last glance, I walk away, the puddles splashing beneath my footsteps.

Goodbye, Miss Kaoru.

I'll miss you.

Aishiteru.

—Kaoru's—POV—

I stared at the sakabatou. 

I thought back to the numerous and countless times it saved me in the hands of its admirable owner—how it saved Japan in the hands of its admirable owner.

And I don't know why it's so hard for me to return it to him. I don't know why I'm crying so much over this reverse-blade. I don't know why I'm doing this…why I don't feel a thing anymore…why I don't feel anything but pain…pain and salty tears…

_Go join your stupid best friend in mocking my feelings, then!!! Get out!!! You're both the same anyway! Two LOST killers—only YOU have more blood on your hands than anybody else!_

Sano was a gangster, I know, and it probably wouldn't have hurt HIM if he HAD heard that remark…

But Kenshin…

Kenshin was a murderer. And I just don't know what things that line could do to him. It would probably scar him forever coming from me, who once said I didn't care at all.

And I shouldn't care now, should I? No! He can have his stupid sword back and redeem himself somewhere else!!

I slid the door open again and threw it blindly towards where Kenshin's silhouette was. And I'm crying. Again. I don't know for whom or for what—but I am. And I find that I can't help it.

He's soaking wet, but his eyes are the same—gleaming with innocence…and a touch of worry…

I shut the door so I wouldn't see them anymore, and I fell to my knees as I dropped my head into my hands, feeling warm tears wetting them, some others escaping and dropping onto my lap or splashing softly against the floor.

I'm crying the same way I did when he left for Edo. Back when I was still so much in love with him.

_I'm a wanderer, Miss Kaoru…and it's time to wander again… Farewell…_

Goodbye…Kenshin…

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Did it suck? Probably. Aishiteru means the ultimate trio: 'I love you'. Constructive criticism, comments and compliments always and forever welcome. I'm praying hard that you liked it. Review please.


	4. Missing You Not?

Lchan: Okay. I made you wait. I'm sorry. I was in a block—the one that makes writers draw blanks and clutch at their hair in frustration—writer's block. Sigh. I'm running out of plotlines, so your ideas can really help.

As for chappie chats…this one, in my opinion, sucks.

The Kenshin parts are…URGH…and the Kaoru parts are BORING!! Everything's boring!!! No mush, no action—just pure angst and lots of pretensions. NEVER exciting. I would like you to please not expect anything award-winning. Okay? Okay. 

Now it's your choice whether you still want to read it or not. And TRY to have a little fun…please…?

Counter Strike

-Missing You...Not?

"Kenshin!! Oi, Kenshin!!!" Sano yelled, spotting the rurouni's unmistakable, trademark red hair while he weaved through the crowd.

Sad but seemingly innocent violet eyes revealed themselves from beneath unruly bangs, shifting to meet their owner's caller. And his voice rent the air, kind but strained, "Oh, hi, Sano!" And then his gaze shifted again, to the kid beside the tall ex-gangster, and he hurried to add: "And Yahiko!"

"Hi, Kenshin!!!" the former Kasshin student replied. 

They ran to him together, zigzagging expertly through the throng with instinctive familiarity.

"Did Jou-chan kick ya out too, Kenshin?" Sano asked without hesitation, the moment they reached the waiting soon-to-be-wanderer-again.

"Yes, but I understand her, that I do," Kenshin replied, sheepishly, the tang of what he thought was well-deserved pain marking his words despite being untraceable. "Even I couldn't forgive myself."

"Oh, shut it, Kenshin, you didn't do anything to her...did ya?" Sano asked, suddenly curious.

Kenshin laughed, allowing the pain to ease a little. "Iie, de gozaru yo. At least...I hope I didn't."

"You didn't," Yahiko said, firmly, voice laced with anger. "I know it. But she'll find something!! Darn that old hag!!"

"Hey, don't call her that!" Kenshin said, defensively, before he could stop himself. He flushed twelve shades of red upon realizing his slip-up, but both Yahiko and Sano were too caught up in seething to notice. He immediately forced the pinkness off of his cheeks.

"I don't like her stupid dojo anyway!! I will NOT go over there and apologize."

"Yeah well, it's not like you know HOW…"

"WHAT!?!? You were SUPPOSED to be on MY side!!"

"No, I'm on Kenshin's side."

"But he's with Kaoru!!!!!!"

"I never said anything about Kaoru. I said KENSHIN, stupid brat."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"I...I think I better go," Kenshin piped up, sweat dropping when the two wouldn't stop grumbling. "It was great meeting you again, but I need to leave now, that I do," he said.

"Ken-san, chotto..." Megumi's sly voice suddenly purred, slicing through the silence.

"Huh?" Kenshin turned back. "Megumi-dono…"

"Ken-san where are you going?" she asked, sidling up to him, pressing one hand to his chest while the other held a small bag of herbs. She pouted, prettily, and Sano couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Oi, fox, lay off him!" he cried out.

Megumi smiled a secret smile—happy that her flirting always gets the reaction she wants. Digging deeper, she advanced on Kenshin more, getting closer and closer, until he had full view of her maximum seductiveness. The rurouni backed away slightly, suppressing profuse blushing.

Sano was turning green. _Baka tori-atama…_

Just before Megumi's thick, curled lashes brushed Kenshin's cheek, he raised his pale hand and touched hers on his chest, exerting a little tug. "Megumi-dono…stop it…"

She smiled. "Whatever you want, Kenshin…"

"I'm leaving, Megumi-dono," he said, softly. "I'm a wanderer."

"WHAT!?!?!? NO!!!" she screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! WHERE WILL YOU GO!?!?"

He just smiled, softly. "Any place a wanderer would be." And he tore his eyes away from hers, wisps of his hair dancing in the air as he turned. "Farewell."

And with one step forward, he was lost in the mass of bodies.

* * *

Kenshin walked harmlessly through the crowd—lips shut and armed the most neutral expression. 

Deep thinking does that to him, and right now, every thought he had about Kaoru invaded the tiniest corners, the subtlest slopes and even the almost unreachable crevices of his brain.

He had stayed on top of a tree outside the Kamiya dojo to sleep last night. Something had made him stay for a little while more before leaving, and he had been stupid enough to miss his last chance of professing his love in the extra duration.

He just sat on top of one securely shadowed leafy branch and tried to rest with his sakabatou against his shoulder, not even realizing he was sighing more than he had ever done so before. The rain sifted through his hair and trickled down the trunk after soaking his back, drenching every part of him and later making him shiver in the coldness of dawn.

But he survived.

He just wanted to see Kaoru—just a glimpse—just one glimpse...and whatever part or inch of her he'll see, he'll take it as his last.

Hours passed and still not a sign of her. The rain that had soaked him had dampened to mere moisture while gusts of winds swept past and the sun forced its rays through the leaves to reach him.

No. She won't come out. Not even when Dr. Genzai and his grandchildren called out from the gates, she didn't. His guts crumbling and sifting away, he shrank in defeat and frustration, knowing he'd never be able to talk his way back into her heart.

And so, despite his brutal exposure to the rain, the cold, and the winds as they sliced through him the night before, he smoothly leaped from the branch and slung his knapsack over one shoulder. 

With a last, longing glance, he gave the Kamiya Dojo a silent valediction and worked his legs to go forward.

Not that he knew where to go...

Or where he would be welcome...

Somehow, Kyoto has become his home...and leaving it had become more painful than anything he could have ever imagined. 

But, understanding his position as a hated and despised visitor, he walked on anyway. Facing consequences had become almost second nature to him, and rejection came with that package. Rejection and hatred.

And yet he never really liked them. He accepted and faced them, but never liked them. Battousai had killed and murdered a thousand men, caused millions grief, trauma, and fear…but it would always be Kenshin who pays the price. He had thought forward to as far as that, and he had expected everything that was happening to him now—save the friends who accepted him.

Right now, in this particular rejection with the one person he had learned to love as much as he had Tomoe, he only very much wanted to die…

Seriously.

* * *

"They think I can't live on my own!? Well, I'll show them!! I'll show all of you!!" Kaoru's savage words echoed throughout the whole empty dojo, ringing with an equally savage voice.

She had just succeeded in convincing herself she was better off without the people she had begun to call 'pesky users'. She sat up in bed after hours of misery after a sleepless night, contemplating and reliving the still-fresh pain and her actions, their biting words and Kenshin...Kenshin...always Kenshin...

Ayame, Suzume and Dr. Genzai had knocked on her gate for more than a few minutes so that the old man might leave the kids for the day, but they had remained unheard. She hadn't had any breakfast or lunch, and her hair was all tousled and messy from thrashing about in her bed. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her brain crammed with all sorts of impossible and hopeful crap.

What could have happened if the feeling WAS mutual? Would they have embraced? Kissed? Cried happy tears? Or what if he just told her he loved her as a sister? Or a friend? Would she have kicked them out? Or would she have snapped out of her obsession and realize he wasn't The One? But wasn't he really The One?

And lots of other unanswerable questions... All because Kaoru had been thinking of Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kenshin, and of course, Kenshin.

But snapping her clouded eyes open and valiantly resisting tears, she shot out of bed and clenched her fists. "Well, now they're history!!!! I SAID I HATE THEM AND I DO!!!!!!" With words she'd conjured to spite her three used-to-be friends, she jolted out of her dismal state and buried inner regrets as deeply as Kenshin had buried the Battousai.

Pasting on a smile and putting on a different aura, she bathed her face in cold water, later soaking for almost an hour in the bath, whish she had "happily" made herself. And after concealing her body with the most memory-barred kimono she could find, she marched off for a shopping spree in celebration of her "freedom", her hair rebelliously flowing loose around her shoulders.

Every store she passed she bought from, and everything she found she liked she hunted for reasons to buy.

"You look beautiful!" a saleslady raved, while watching Kaoru model an intricately designed blue-and-white kimono in front of the mirror in a clothes store. 

The material was soft, and the skirt swirled whenever she turned.

"You think so?" Kaoru asked, studying herself with genuine delight.

The saleswoman nodded. "Positive."

"Then I'll take it!"

_It doesn't matter if it's worth two hundred yen or more, does it? I bet even Kenshin would spare me a glance with THIS one when I get home…_

_Oh…_

_Wait…_

_There is no more Kenshin..._

She raised her head into the ceiling, and for a moment, her eyes clouded…

_Kenshin…do I miss you…?_

Then she shook her head.

_Nah…_

* * *

_Kaoru-dono...I'm missing you already..._

Kenshin bit his lip as hard as he could to stop tears from falling. The last time he cried was as Shinta, or did Battousai...? There was a slight slackening in his pace as this thought registered.

He couldn't remember whether Battousai had shed tears for Tomoe or not. 

Only her beautiful face, peaceful even after a, well, bloody death...her body limp in his arms...only those details remained vivid even after years without her...

Did he really cry? 

He tried to remeber.

Yes...he must have...

It was strange, really. Battousai had cried, cold-blooded murderer though he was, for his beloved. And now Himura Kenshin, the sweet-tempered wanderer, afraid to shed tears for losing what he thought was rare and undeserved but nevertheless treasured love...

It was a loss he'd weighed to be greater than losing the person you love that still loves you back in death... Living and loving a person whose love for you had faded into nothing hurts even more than loving someone who has never loved you from the beginning...

Continuing life without your loved one's support, care, or love…sucks… 

He was well out of the boundaries of Kyoto, and strangers, kind and mean, fat and slim, dismissive and jovial, passed him. He was well out of Kaoru's reach.

"He's carrying a sword!"

"Wow! That is SO cool!"

"Keep away!"

"Another lawbreaker...$#!+..."

Whispers like these were left in his wake, but he never uttered a single word. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, but his lips remained shut and never voiced a single emotion...

_Kaoru-dono...I'm sorry…so sorry…I love you…_

* * *

Stepping into the desolate interior of the Kamiya Dojo after a whole afternoon of shopping, Kaoru fell to her knees then rolled onto her back on the floor, the hunger and exhaustion catching up on her.

She had forgotten to stop by the Akabeko and buy food...darn...

A whole afternoon of pretense...whew! She had survived!! Barely, yes, but at least she did.

She sighed.

_I admit, I was hoping to see Kenshin downtown...but...where is he...?_

Sano might have dragged Yahiko with him and they can live the Sano-Sagara-life together—or it could be Sano just dropped Yahiko off at Katsu's. Megumi can definitely hold her own in life so Kaoru was confident that the lady doctor was…really just holding her own in life again…

Or…maybe she was getting help from with Kenshin!! 

After all, she might have managed to purr her way into making him stay with her—or most probably, if he WERE staying with Megumi, she dragged him…or drugged him THEN dragged him…and he could cook breakfast for her and say good morning to her…and…do all the things he used to do for Kaoru…

Kaoru sighed and stood up, aware she was about to start bawling again, dropping her paper bags all over the floor and dismissing thoughts that were beginning to crave for Kenshin's company.

Exasperatedly raising her messed-up locks into a temporary bun, she paused in that pose, eyes downcast and thoughtful, mind swirling with memories—memories of Kenshin…

Himura…my name is Kenshin Himura… 

She sniffed softly after a while of reminiscing, and dropped her hand to wipe away an escaped tear, her hair tumbling down again without support.

Rushing into the kitchen for solace, she plopped down onto a chair after half-filling the kettle with water and positioning it to boil, planning to serve herself tea. 

With nothing else to do but wait, she folded her hands on the table and just let her thoughts wander. Again. Even though they may lead to Kenshin...

...Wander...

...

_I'm a wanderer..._

_Jou-chan!_

_Kaoru-dono..._

_Ohohohohoho..._

_I wanna be like Kenshin!_

_Ken-san!!_

_Ohayo, Kaoru-dono!_

_Fox lady!_

_Sumanai, for making you worry..._

_After you win, you and I are going to Kyoto..._

_I'd like that._

_Ohayo, Kaoru-dono..._

_Thank you for everything..._

_TAKE CARE OF MISS KAORU!!_

"STOP IT!!!" Kaoru yelled, slamming her fists down on the table, shutting her eyes to keep fresh tears from falling. She shook her head and tried to compose herself, trying and failing to divert her thoughts from her friends.

And the pain came back in huge, endless waves again, as inconsiderate as Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin, and Megumi had been. Small trickles of tears that hadn't been released the whole afternoon came rushing down in waterfalls, and the tiny twinges of emotion she'd been ignoring came out in a wild turmoil.

_Yamete (stop it), Kaoru!! Damare (shut up)! Dame, dame, dame (stop)!!! Anta baka na (you idiot)!!_

She buried her face against her hands again and tried her best to muffle the sound of crying. Tears fell from her eyes the way they had been falling that morning, splashing onto the surface of the table and rapidly creating a small pool. Her breathing sounded strangled as she tried vainly to choke down endless batches of tears.

"Dammit, this is crap!!!" she screamed, banging her fist against the table again, shutting her eyes tightly to discontinue her bawling. 

You just have to hate them!!!! It's SO simple!! THAT simple!!! Hate Yahiko for being a jerk!! How many times has he called you 'hag' after knowing you hate that nickname!?!? Can he even BE more inconsiderate!?!?

_And Sano!!! He used you to pay off his tab at the Akabeko and to get free meals!! Megumi's did but flirt with Kenshin when she knew you were head over heels for the guy! Like a sluttish prostitute or something!! _

_You have every reason to hate them, so why can't you!?!? ESPECIALLY that user!!! That killer! That manslayer!!_

"Why can't I bring myself to do it when it's easiest to hate KENSHIN!?!?!?" She raised her hands to her head and clutched at her hair, letting her forehead fall to the table in defeat. Salty liquid seeped out of her midnight eyes and splashed onto the wood.

Her afternoon spree, high spirits, good mood, and pretend smiles vanished into nowhere.

_Infatuations get you nowhere...love never existed, Kaoru...feelings are fake...nothing's real about emotions...nothing...nothing at all..._

Slowly, she loosened her grip and allowed her arms to envelop her head for a softer support, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"It's as simple as that..."

Then her knuckles whitened as she clenched her fists again...

"So why can't you..?"

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Uh…well…was that good? Probably not. Flames expected dfor this chapter. But if you can refrain from flaming, you are one cool writer…thanks. RnR anyway…


	5. I Want You Back

Lchan: Wow! I can't believe you guys LIKED the last chapter!! You are SO cool!!! Maybe I WAS kind of beating myself up a little, ne? Well, I'll try not to do that in the future chapters. 

Firm critics: please pretty PLEASE try not to be TOO firm? And "flame-throwers": if you plan on executing your little hobby on me—tell me at least three good reasons why (and not just "it sucks because it sucks, sucks and sucks" either)!! 

Well, I'm wishing for the best reactions from you…

Counter Strike

-I Want You Back

_Kaoru was drowning…_

Cerulean waters pressed in on her. There were bubbles everywhere. The faint, hollow sound of sloshing as she thrashed about in hopes of reaching the surface filled her ears. Blurring glimmers of the sun's reflection on the far face of the water beckoned to her, but no matter how her hands tried to reach out, they couldn't…

_The colors blotted and blurred._

_Hands flailing out in front of her…on the verge of losing consciousness…she couldn't breathe…_

_Then a hand plunged through—pale…calluses from sword handling marking the curves of its palm…_

_Kenshin…_

_And as though she was just inches from the surface, easy to reach and needless of swimming, his hand reached her own. Strangely enough…his touch seemed hardly familiar…hollow…foreign…weird..._

_What happened…? Kenshin…what happened to you…?_

_Then her head broke through the surface. The waters were suddenly still…but murky…_

_The grip on her hand tightened as the swordsman eased her out of waters, and a rush of gratitude overcame her. Not for Kenshin…but for the person who pulled her out…her nameless rescuer…_

_And, too fast for her to begin to wonder why she was suddenly completely dry, he pulled her close in a tight hug, his arms encircling her body, tightly, as if eternally grateful she was okay. Unable to bring herself to gasp, Kaoru relented. A rush of familiarity and fondness touched her heart and almost stunned her as this proverbial feeling sank in._

_Kenshin seemed so real now… _

_The hug they'd shared before he left for Edo felt exactly the same…exactly…every tiny detail…every degree of warmth…everything…even the hollow, empty space it seemed to leave in her…the feeling of goodbye that came with his package…_

_It scared her…how alike it seemed…_

_He was leaving…leaving her…_

_Kenshin…_

_"Farewell…"_

_His hair danced as he turned, exactly the way it had that fateful night. The sleeves of his kimono swirled with his movement, his head tilted downward in that exact way when his eyes would not be seen…_

_No!! Kenshin!!!_

_He stopped a few paces from where she stood, her hand to her chest. He turned again to face her, his familiar wild locks flowing messily with the wind, serving as background for his placid face._

_Kenshin…don't go… The familiar prodding of tears nagged at her again. Please…_

_Then just as the first streaks slipped and fell, the surrounding area became coated with red and orange… The terrain became a painted scene from the Tokugawa era, and the dank smell of fear, blood, and death filled her nostrils._

_Kenshin, what's happening? Kenshin…Kenshin, I'm scared…_

_"Then don't be…" Golden eyes, bared of emotions, glowed from beneath his bangs as he raised his head. No longer fiery red, his hair danced in all its dull, claret glory, matching the splashes of blood that stained his garments. Swinging by his hip, replacing the sakabatou, were his katana and wakizashi, half-hidden from view by the swaying of his dark blue kimono's sleeve._

_Kenshin? Kenshin, is that you…?_

_"Kenshin…che…" Battousai glared at her, his voice colder than Kaoru could ever imagine Kenshin's could be, low and raspy with distinct syllables. With swiftness and speed that seemed almost instinctive, his hands reached for his swords, slipping into a battle stance in less than a second._

_"I don't normally kill women nor children…but…"_

_Kaoru stared in paralyzed horror as the killer gave her a cold smirk._

_"I'd like to save you a lifetime's worth of trauma…"_

_Fear rushed into her heart, numbed her brain, flowed through her veins as Battousai's katana zoomed into full view…_

_KENSHIN!!!!!!_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. The water was boiling, the kettle's noisy whistles bouncing off the walls. 

She had fallen asleep in her own arms. Her tears had seeped out even in slumber, but she unconsciously just wiped them away, the fear still chugging through her veins like a train slowly running out of fuel. 

It was just a dream. And thank goodness, it had been JUST that too.

Breathing hard, she steadied herself onto her feet, whisking by the kettle that was blowing off translucent smoke, instinctively turning it off as she did. She smoothed her kimono and double-checked the arrangement of the skirt and the security of it around her legs, doing the same for her collar moments later. 

Bolting out into the cool, eight o'clock breeze, still yanking her hair into a messy ponytail and contemplating her dream, or rather, nightmare or evening-mare, she padded out of the gates and tried to clear her head.

Kenshin…Kenshin isn't here…Kenshin isn't here…he's gonna turn into Battousai again, and…and…I'll never see the real Kenshin again…Battousai will take over…Battousai will resurface and I…I…no!! No, no, no!! No, he CAN'T have gone wandering again!! Her blind running had no direction, but somehow, she knew exactly where she was going and what she was doing. Her footsteps clacked loudly and crunchily against the asphalt, the rhythm only vaguely heard and doing nothing but breaking the silence. 

"Tae-san! Tae-san!!" she screamed, bursting through the doors of the Akabeko—the first familiar building she saw.

Tsubame's head jerked up in surprise, and a twinge of fear ran through her eyes. She relaxed when she saw Kaoru, but couldn't help but gape at the older girl's less-than-fine condition. Jerking her attention back to him, the man she was taking orders from cleared his throat.

"And I'd like a few mugs of beer to go with that…"

Tae's head rose at the sound of her name being called, and, at the sight of her caller's panicked face, she rushed over, dropping her duties for a scant few seconds.

"Kaoru!!" she said. "What's wrong?"

"Ke…Ken…Kenshin…Kenshin…where is he?" Kaoru asked, between gasps for air.

"I haven't seen him." Tae's head tilted to the side in worry, her expression matching her tone of voice perfectly. "Maybe Sano knows…why don't you try him…?"

"Well," Kaoru gasped. "Where's Sano!?!?"

"Over there." Tae pointed to a table in the corner, where Sano's glum face could be seen. Beside him sat a hungry Yahiko, pigging out on rice balls and sushi, while Megumi watched and occasionally heaved sighs.

Longing gushing into her heart at the view, Kaoru was more than happy to approach them, ignoring the hints of doubt of acceptance that tugged at her heartstrings.

"Sano!" she called.

The ex-gangster met her gaze with less than pleasure, but nevertheless, he let her come close. "Yeah?" he grunted out, the curt question followed by sounds of teeth against fishbone.

"Have you seen Kenshin?" she asked, her eyes filling with hope. "Please, tell me you—"

"You don't want to talk to me," Sano said, blatantly. "You know you don't."

"YES, I do!!!!" Kaoru cried. "Please, just tell me you know where he is!!"  
"I can't."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!!"

Kaoru's midnight eyes filled with tears. "But…but…" _He can't have gone wandering again…no…inasmuch as I hate him for humiliating me like he did, I can't bear the thought of him reverting back to Battousai… Kenshin…no…_

"Megumi? Please…you HAVE seen him…?"

Megumi snorted, and chose to ignore the question. "I'm not supposed to be considerate," she said. "You told me so, and as a doctor, I do my best to play up to other people's expectations…"

"But, Megumi…!" Kaoru cried. Another trickle streaked out. "I'm sorry, okay!?!? I made a mistake. You people are the only friends I have left and I'd be lying again if I told you anything otherwise. I know now that I can't ever look you in the eye and tell you you've been anything but considerate the way you asked me to because it's not the truth… I'm tired of crying…I have been ever since I made you leave me…and that proves that I miss you more than I want to admit to myself…"

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Kaoru held a hand under her eye to dry the thin, salty stream, but dropped her hand in defeat as more tears fell. "Forgive me. Forgive me and be my friend again."

She took a step back at the reply that came the next second. "Forgive you?" Megumi's narrowed eyes glimmered spitefully at her, strangely hinted by hurt. But then she stopped and looked away, her eyes softening and turning moist. "Gomen, tanuki…I don't know if that's possible…" 

Facing Kaoru and biting back her own tears, she met the other girl's wide, frightened, deeply offended eyes with her own.

"Now that the truth of what you think of us has come out, I'm not sure if I can trust you to be my friend again, or if I can trust that you would accept me as yours—truly—without shame nor reproach… It wouldn't be the same. You and I both know that…"

"But—"

"I haven't seen Ken-san since this morning. I can't help you."

Kaoru chewed on her lower lip. "Well, where was he then…?" she asked, timidly, fearing the answer.

"Still in Kyoto," Yahiko answered for Megumi, putting down his chopsticks beside consumed piles of food in varying sizes of bowls and plates. Megumi and Sano's eating places, however, were spotless and completely empty. The kid faced her after wiping his face clean, a serious look in his eyes that was only occasionally witnessed. "Alive. Roaming around."

"Then…then he's still here?" Kaoru asked, feeling hope rise and start to bubble inside her. She bit her lip and hoped for the best answer.

'Yes, he was planning the perfect way to say he's sorry before you could get a chance to kick him out again.' That, in that moment, was her greatest dream…

"Why do you wanna know anyway? Are you gonna kick him out of Japan too?" came Yahiko's demand.

"No, but it never hurts to care, does it?"

"The problem is—you DON'T care," Sano interjected, lazily. "You told us…"

Kaoru signed in frustration, resisting the resurfacing hatred. "Give me a break, you guys! If I were Tae, you'd tell me, right!? Yes? Then pretend I'm Tae!! Please, I'm desperate!!"

"Okay…TAE-san…" Yahiko said, sarcastically, before sobering and returning his voice to his recently used, more favorable undertones. "Kenshin isn't in Kyoto anymore."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said. But that was before."

"What…do you mean…?"

Megumi muffled her sobs and sniffles into a huge sigh. "Ken-san left. Only luck gave us the chance to talk to him. Our last."

"Where is he then? Is he headed for Edo?"

Sano shrugged, taking the fishbone from his mouth by its tail and swished it a little. "No, not Edo—to Anyplaceaandererwouldbe City."

Kaoru blinked. "I…I don't understand…"

"Then I'll rephrase it for you. Do you have any idea at all where 'any place a wanderer would be' is? 'Coz that's where he said he'd be going. If you locate it on a map, you know where to find me."

—Kaoru's—POV—

I don't believe this!! And I was so sure he's still in Kyoto!! HERE!!! Having dinner with Sano and/or Megumi!! But he's…not…and all of a sudden my heart is aching…

Why is that? Aren't I mad at him still? Haven't I been crying out of hatred for him and this…this BUNCH since yesterday? What happened? Why does that incident seem so far away NOW?

The dream comes rushing back to me, and then I know all the answers again, save one—why do I feel so incomplete? It's like there's this huge hole in me that I can't locate, and I can't fill or seal it with anything because I can't find it anywhere—and somehow I know that I really have to…soon…

"Kaoru-dono…" 

That voice…a voice filled with compassion and innocence, accompanied by a clear spirited lilt…the only voice that can satiate this invisible, bottomless hole…that voice…the one I never ever listened to…nor even tried…

Oh, Kenshin…a day without you seems like an eternity to me now, I realize. I may sound corny to anyone who can read my thoughts, but if I say it, or think it, in anything otherwise, it wouldn't sound the same—nobody can then fathom the real depth of my words.

Kenshin…

I want you back as you…please…hold on and keep Battousai hidden…

I still love you…I always have, and the feeling never died…not for one second…I've been fooling myself…and you…and everyone else…when I said I hated you… Please…come back and give me another chance…or if you can't…

Let me come to you…and tell you again…

I love you…

—Normal—POV—

"I'm going to go look for him," Kaoru announced. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Megumi asked, incredulously. "I know you're all for kendo, tanuki—everyone does—but going off alone to look for a WANDERER is absurd!"

"You could die of hunger, cold, sickness, or murder," Sano added, ticking off the more likely consequences if Kaoru carried on. "If you had just the tiniest HINT of where he's going then you might have the chance, but to go off carrying 'any place a wanderer would be' for a 'clue' is…"

"Crazy! Megumi's right, and so is Sano, and so am I, and all of us are but you!!" Yahiko piped up. "Just stay here and get on with your life. Alone. The way you used to."

"Are you three being concerned?" Kaoru asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Somehow the last phrase seemed a little forced for her, unless her brain had misinterpreted that slight pause after 'life', that is…

"No," Megumi quickly said. "We're just telling you that that idea is crazy."

Serene and calm, Kaoru allowed her lips to curve into a smile. "You told me to go and get on with my life—so I will." She raised herself to her fullest height and faced them with the most determined face she could muster. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Then she stalked off, leaving three incredulous people in her wake, exiting through the Akabeko's entrance. Moments after she disappeared through the door, as Sano, Yahiko and Megumi were about to start jabbing, she poked her head in again, still wearing the same grin.

"Your encouragements made me feel obliged to promise that I will bring him back." Her smile widened. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Then she was gone.

* * *

tbc

Lchan: YES, I ended it just like that. And as of now, 7:34 PM Tuesday January 28, 2003, I have a cute, totally ALIVE scarab beetle on my shirt! No kidding! I do! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! With all my heart, I do, really! I'm sorry if it's boring or if it's lacking emotions or what, but…well…I just hope you liked it…


	6. After You

Lchan: Late update, ne? Sorry. Our phone got disconnected and I couldn't go online. This chapter lacks a little on…say…substance? I dunno. Don't expect any action or sap, okay? It's still kinda slow. I'm very sorry! Please bear with my lack of ideas…sorry if this chapter's rushing at some points then lagging again at others, I'm really kinda short on plotlines and I'm not very good at naming Japan's cities and stuff…so you really can't expect too much detail when it comes to that.

Counter Strike

-After You

5:30 AM. 

Kaoru stashed her swirling white kimono into a medium-sized suitcase, along with other balls of bland-colored, faded fabrics that could only be her training clothes, muttering under her breath things she still needed to pack. 

Holding up a sequined neon sash from her wardrobe, she narrowed her eyes. _Fancy, aren't we? _She threw it aside._ When exactly did I buy this crap? _

Deciding that swanky ribbons had no business whatsoever with wandering and/or adventure, she proceeded to reconsider all things she had already placed in her pack, at the same time dismissing flashbacks of the old junkie peddler from whom she'd bought the neon sash yesterday when she was still in her seditious mood. 

_Yesterday seems like so long ago now. It feels kind of unreal… She threw in some toiletries, some medicine, and about a dozen rolls of bandages, bringing just enough to last her a lifetime. _

Her eyes fell on the hundreds-worth kimono in her suitcase, barely visible underneath all the other paraphernalia, and rethought its worthiness to be brought along.

_Well, hey, it's already inside, _she thought, surveying the room for more packing gear she might have forgotten.

But because she chose to bring only the "barest necessities" to keep her luggage light, she figured she was done. She locked her suitcase and stood it upright.

She gave the windows, faucets, lights, and ovens a last check, briskly walking through her house while smoothing her tousled hair with a comb. 

Her heart was pounding so hard and fast against her chest, that she could almost imagine the rapid thumps echoing off the desolate walls. Excitement and terror were constantly washing over her, and for a moment, she almost considered discontinuing her journey—and just lose her beloved Kenshin…forever…

Once she set foot outside the gates of her home, there would be no turning back. She would walk the streets and face obstacles alone—without Kenshin's sword, Sano's fist, Yahiko's bokken, nor Megumi's healing support to comfort and rescue her. 

Nothing but vivid images of Kenshin's face and fragile faith on her own strengths inspired her to walk out into the world and brought potency and determination to course through her body.

_What could happen anyway, Kaoru? You're just being paranoid._

Consoling herself that she was never going to be sure enough about the dojo's security anyway, she slipped the comb into a side pocket, grabbed her suitcase, and bulleted out into the street, determined to leave before sunrise.

A golden glow was just peeping from behind the horizon when she emerged from within her own empty home, cutting through the endless gray. Not a soul could be seen loitering the streets save those of the stray dogs' and cats' in the dusky orange of dawn. 

5:45 AM. 

She allowed a smile, happy with herself at her achievement. She lifted her slightly-heavier-than-light baggage and proceeded down the familiar alleys, pausing only later to stare around at unfamiliar grounds.

* * *

10:00 AM. 

Kenshin gazed up at the sky through the leaves of the trees above him and sighed. He was totally isolated—alone—with only stupid regrets, wind, trees, and a whole lot of sun to accompany him.

Until now, he couldn't find a single reason WHY he hadn't just told Kaoru the truth—that he returned every bit of her feelings with perhaps more passion than she had for him. He couldn't find any little thing that could have stopped him. 

I could have saved Ms. Kaoru and myself the humiliation…and Sano, Megumi-dono, and Yahiko wouldn't have had to be banned from the dojo. I sacrificed all our happiness for my stupidity and I don't see why I had to. 

Kenshin gave another heavy sigh, trying to lose himself in the placidness of the sky and, hopefully, release himself if just for a little while from his guilt—only to drop his head a few moments later, admitting what he figured was richly deserved defeat. 

He was never gonna be able to bring light to his stupid life…

"Well…at least it didn't rain last night," he murmured, sullenly, before trudging ahead, hiding his face from the world behind an empty, blank-faced mask. 

Hunching forward, he dragged himself up a small hill's slope, suppressing a groan urged out by the heat of the sun and the amount strength he had to exert.

Reaching the top, he tried and failed again to seek solace in the stillness. Not a single fluff of cumulus was in sight to protect him from the sun's blaze—only skimpy bits of wispy cirrus. He dissolved his complaints into a heavy sigh. 

He wasn't usually such a pessimist.

_I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this…_

The next village seemed miles away.

A gust of wind blew by...

* * *

A man stood outside the empty Kamiya dojo, scrutinizing the area carefully for signs of life. The wind was blowing gently, but the aura of the house was stifling. The atmosphere of an abandoned, empty residence surrounded it, even in the bright sunlight.

His face darkened as he surveyed once again the empty vicinity. No sooner had he again assured himself that no one living was in the house, he clenched and gritted his teeth. 

A short humph of impatience and frustration rent the air, a loud curse following it with just as much prominence. 

"Dang! Missed 'er!!!"

And he skulked away, muttering profanities.

* * *

Yahiko plunged his fork into the wood of one of the Akabeko's tables, chipping the surface with a dent. "She has NO right!!" he screamed, clenching his free hand into a fist. "No right at all!!"

The glare that contorted his face divulged all vexation. 

The fork he had "abused" stuck obediently to the position he had driven it to, stiff and vertical, secured by its little dent. If it were a person, it would look pretty stunned. Three shadows crossed where it stood, displaying the existence of three persons around it.

"Yeah, she does. Hey, c'mon twerp, let 'er live her own life," Sano grumbled in response through gritted teeth and crumbling fishbone, sinking into his own cushion and emphasizing his scowl with narrowed eyes. "I checked the dojo and I'm sure as heck nobody's there. She's gone, and, hey, is that our problem still?"

"The rooster-head is using a bit of mind for once," Megumi agreed, tapping a finger against her chin, her eyes thoughtful. "She went by herself, she should know the consequences. After all, we don't always have time to look after the raccoon-girl…"

"But how come she left with no warning whatsoever!? That is so unfair! Even KENSHIN said goodbye, if only to us!" Yahiko sputtered on, hitting the table again with both palms. The fork fell with a soft clank.

"Can you be more stupid? She told us last night." Megumi blinked at him.

He flushed, but regained his composure after only a half-second's worth of considering. "Well, I didn't believe her!! And don't even ask me why!"

"Why?"

"'Coz she can't do it alone, duh!! What other reason could there be?! Hey, she knows it! I know it! EVERYBODY knows it!!" Yahiko puffed out some air, and, not without vehemence, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Megumi hushed him with a wave of her palm and a glare that screamed reproach. "DON'T do that. Are trying to create a commotion here? You don't JUST react, do you? If there's any possible way, you like overreacting to everything! Now, stop, because it's damn annoying!"

Sano nodded assent. "Right. Let US do the thinking for a while, kiddie-poo."

"Since when did you know how to think?" Megumi mused aloud, her voice touched with her usual sarcasm, which, in Sano's point of view, always received its healthy dosage of exaggeration.

Sure enough, as expected, the flicker of fire smoldered in his deep brown eyes. "Is that an insult!?!?" he raged.

The lady doctor sighed. "To shut you up—no."

"Then what is it!?"

She blinked at him. "Do you have to ask?"

Sano gritted his teeth. "It was an insult, wasn't it!? Well, it figures!!! That's really typical of you, fox-lady!!"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Baka tori-atama—"

"Look, there's NOTHING to think about!!!" Sano shouted, letting the fishbone he'd been chewing bounce onto his plate as he rose a little from his seat. 

_First Saitou, then you, then this brat-kid, Jou-chan, and even Kenshin!__ I am NOT stupid!!! Why does everybody think I am??_

Megumi's sly eyes narrowed, as if they pierced and saw right through him, and in reply, she calmly said, "And whatever happened to 'let us do the thinking', stupid rooster?" she smirked. Then shook her head and raised a hand before he could reply. "Don't talk. PLEASE don't. Go think all you want, I won't care anymore."

"But I—" Sano stopped before he could embarrass himself and silently raged. _But__ I want you to, dammit! Way to go, Sano._

Yahiko drummed his fingers against his cheek, all the while watching the exchange with an impatient, arrogant aura that Megumi thought was definitely NOT in his grounds to use. 

"I don't ever wanna grow up to be an adult if you're the kind of people I'm gonna turn into," he declared, curving his lips into a grimace as the fight died down.

Sano and Megumi stared at him, blank-faced. 

"Well, I am SO glad I'm not a kid anymore," Sano muttered. 

Yahiko became hysterical.

* * *

"Kenshin, why did you leave Tokyo?" Kaoru murmured to herself in vexation, wiping away beads of sweat that dropped down her temples. Her head was shifting from side to side on her craned neck, as she searched the ride fields that bordered the path she was walking on for any sign of her beloved's presence. 

"Because you scared him away, Kaoru," she chided herself, in continuation to her self-scolding, making her own temper rise again. 

She dropped her head and proceeded a few feet with her eyes to the ground. "How could I have been so stupid?" she murmured, miserably. "Why did I kick the man I love out of my dojo—?" 

Then she stopped as memories flashed inside her head, and she quickly tried to erase the latter words. Her lids hooded her eyes into a softened expression. "Sou…the dojo's yours too, Kenshin…"

A tear streaked down.

_On the way home from the traumas of Shishio's madness, the Kenshin-gumi paused at the part of the road where he had made known to her that he was to become a wanderer again, and he would train to stop the tyrant's reign of terror for all of Japan's sake. _

_The place wasn't dark anymore this time. It was illuminated by day, and the fireflies weren't present—Sano and Yahiko had taken their places. Kenshin raised his head as he reminisced the memory that had remained vivid in his head since the moment it was over. After all those times, it never faded, never blurred, was never forgotten._

_And__ Kaoru watched him, her azure eyes softening as she too recollected what had happened between her and Kenshin in that particular space. Then, in an almost instinctive manner, her hand reached out to him._

_His soft, innocent, and childlike violet gaze shifted to stare at her outstretched palm, rose to meet her own sapphire eyes with a definite flash of confusion, and, as she spoke, widened—an effect everyone noted as a most memorable expression._

_"You are now an official member of our family. Welcome home, Kenshin."_

"Well, promises are made to be broken!" she waged with herself, shifting the weight of her luggage after wiping off the lone trickle from her cheeks with her kimono's sleeve. "Only it wasn't a promise, it was…something that was not a promise, that's all." 

She sighed and raised her head from the ground, braving the world with a healthy dose of assessment, her eyes roving about. She was walking on a path with rice fields to either side, some men following her form as she strolled past and the women's eyes evaluating her presence in curiosity.

"Can I help you? You seem a little lost…"

Kaoru blinked before the man's face came into focus and within her calculating radar. Tall around thirty with bottomless brown eyes and a smile that seemed rather forced, he nevertheless managed to look concerned. From his clenched, mud-caked hands protruded a few curly roots from plants Kaoru hypothesized were hidden underneath his fist.

"Well, you can answer one thing for me, if you won't mind my asking," she started, her heart thudding in her chest as she prayed for the most perfect answer the man could give her: yes, a red-haired swordsman passed here just recently. In fact, he's still in the village. Just walk straight ahead.

"I'll do what I can," the man shrugged.

"Well, I just want to know…by any chance, did a red-haired swordsman pass by here? One with an x-scar across his cheek…? Which way did he go, and have you had the opportunity to talk to him?" Kaoru pleaded with her eyes. "What did he say?"

A glint crossed the man's eyes. "Well…I'll answer you with a question, if I may. Was he wearing pink?"

Kaoru brightened. "Yes!"

The man rubbed his chin and caused a streak of brown to cover part of his face. "Yes, I believe a man by that description did pass here hours ago. He was the cause of uproar and made a riot as he passed. Cranky Gataharu-san has this rebel-thing going against wannabe-samurais, so you can just imagine how he reacted. This friend of yours carried a sword, ne?"

"Yes. Did you get to talk to him?"

"No, I'm sorry. I only got as far as apologies directed to his back. He never once looked anyone in the eye. I couldn't even decipher whether he was conscious of anything…"

"Were his eyes still purple or amber??"

The man blinked in an estranged kind of way. "Well, I couldn't really see his eyes—"

"Has he left already?"

"Hours ago."

"Which way did he go?"

"North."

Kaoru was silent, and as long seconds passed, a bellowed interruption broke from behind them and cut their conversation short just as she was about to thank him and go. "Oi, Seta! Get back to work!!"

The man shrugged, apologetically. "I'm sorry. You heard, right? I gotta go now."

"Thanks for your…" Kaoru trailed off as the man dashed away. "Help…" she whispered, and then she raised her eye to the bright heavens. 

_Hours ago…_ she reminisced, dropping her head in frustration. _Hours ago…it spells miles away… What makes you think you can catch up with him, raccoon dope?_

She sighed. "This is hopeless…"

* * * 

tbc

Lchan: The chapter lagged, ne? Yes? Well, I assure you, though this chapter may seem empty, it's a fat contribution to the coming surprises. Send me some ideas anyway, won't you, please? Please? And some cheer-up reviews would really help. Of course, I'd still understand if you want to flame but I won't stand for that if you don't have good reasons. Sorry again for the late update. I love you.__


	7. Which Way Again?

Lchan: Hi! I decided to give you this chapter as a gift for updating so late! Something will happen, I promise! And the last chapter (chapter 6), I assure you again, was not good for nothing. I'm not sure if I can say the same for this chapter. Why don't we all just try and see, ne? Reviews appreciated.

Counter Strike

-Which Way Again?

—Kenshin's—POV—

Oro… 

Two days into my little search for peace of mind and I've already gotten myself into trouble. Just two short days into this little journey and I've already wasted the time of a WOMAN for tending to an injury I had obtained from a dagger's blade. 

The two o'clock sun is radiating scorching heat waves. The trees that are around me provide bare shades. The fields to both sides of the path I walk on are empty. The people had evacuated to the coolness of their homes before the sun could toast them to ashes.

I've crossed one forest in two days, and I was just beginning to feel new stirrings of hope—but now my world is once again crashing down.

People…they basically hate me…I know that (and for many obvious reasons, too—such as my past, sword, and penniless fate), but what I CAN'T see is why I can't make just ONE believe that I can be good for something!

Okay, so maybe that IS asking too much. I'm being selfish…

The void emptiness of the man's eyes comes back to me as I gaze down at my neatly bandaged abdomen beneath the folds of my kimono. 

The man had moved with amazing, almost surreal, speed, and the tip of his dagger had caught my flesh before I had the chance to evade. I resorted to using my sakabatou to fend his blows off, and even that didn't seem enough. He moved with agility, and the blankness of his face revealed no foreword of what he would do next. 

The unexpected similarity had jarred my thoughts back to Seta Soujiro, the hurting boy-victim of Shishio Makoto's dire teachings, who had always managed to hide all sentiments save almost undetectable vengeance beneath a smile.

The wild screams of a woman from nowhere had stopped our combat with strange abruptness. She slapped the man with bottomless eyes across the face, and, with a reproachful glare, told him off. She conversed with him in low hisses, and, with a last snap, she had turned to me, suddenly calm.

Then she approached me with a stroll and pace that reminded me of Megumi-dono, and she'd offered, with more hospitality than I suppose I deserved for barging into their streets and causing a riot, to tend to my cuts.

I didn't say yes. She just grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way to a little airy clinic just a few yards into the entrance of the main village.

Her name was Midori Yumi. She told me so on the way.

I miss Kaoru-dono. I don't mean to sound so sentimental, but the woman who'd offered her care to attending to me reminded me about her.

She had been more than kind and her firmness and sincerity proved true, just as Miss Kaoru's had always been. She purred like a cat and talked in that…GIRLISH fashion—like Megumi-dono. Moreover, while she spoke not without pride like Yahiko, her sometimes-tactless slips with words reminded me very much about Sanosuke Sagara.

My entire family—all in one woman…

…

You are asking—do I like her?

Well…yes…maybe—but only as a friend, and nothing more. 

Perfect as she may sound to you, I don't feel like loving her in the same way I did Tomoe and Kaoru-dono, and if ever I DO get the urge to do such a thing, it would be impossible. 

She deserves someone better.

It's strange, isn't it, but I do run thoughts like THESE into my head to keep me company in my wanderings.

However, what I don't know and understand—such as those extremely fascinating womanly habits often observed in Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi and Tsubame-dono—more probably will remain unknown, misunderstood, and incomprehensible unless somebody would be patient enough to let me know in verbal exchange—flat-out, candid, and frank.

Sumimasen. 

I do try my best to interpret the things I witness, but some things just seem a little too impossible to comprehend—such as that unavoidable phenomenon called blushing, and, for another thing, that which I consider both complicated and beyond logical: love.

Well, I just hope whoever gets Miss Yumi will be a worthier man than I've been to Kaoru-dono—a man more considerate, a man braver and truer to her and to himself than I've been…perhaps one of those dangerously rare few who qualify to deserve her…a true, genuine MAN.

I stop in my tracks. I'm surprised to find myself shaking my head in annoyance. It makes me wonder why.

A few yards and a short-lived minute of escape from the sudden difficult turn my thoughts had taken served me the answer to my own question.

Unfortunately, some questions seem to be destined to be answered with more questions.

Am I contradicting what my mind says about another man for Kaoru-dono? Moreover, mushy as I think it may sound right this moment: was what made me shake my head my heart speaking up or my selfish intuitions? 

Am I saying these things because I believe them…or am I just trying to convince myself I'm just a gum spitted onto the sidewalk because I THINK I deserve to feel like a gum spitted onto the sidewalk though I BELIEVE I'm not? 

Do I really think deep inside that all my sacrifices are crap? 

I'm unwilling to believe but something just draws me to.

Man…

Maybe I AM still a bad person.

Atoning for my sins…is that even possible!? Wouldn't that take more than a million lifetimes? Should I keep on trying? Would giving up really make such a big difference? Would NOT giving up make such a big difference?

I don't know anymore.

Old memories do die hard.

—Normal—POV—

"Whose brilliant idea IS this!?" Yahiko puffed, staggering up a hill and shifting the weight of his heavy load from shoulder to shoulder. He reached the top of the mound, halted, and then fell despairingly to his behind, sending off a cloud of dust.

"Is it our fault your stamina's a bit limited?" Sano returned, brushing past him, his bandaged hand holding on to the straps of a little knapsack he held over his right shoulder. He smirked at Yahiko and beckoned to the woman behind them. "Oi, kitsune-onna, hayaku (hey, fox lady, hurry up)."

Megumi strode over to him with ease. She had no baggage. Everything she brought she stowed in with Yahiko's things, thus explaining the heaviness of the little kid's load. She flashed a distasteful glance in Yahiko's direction and fluffed her hair. "That's disgusting."

"This is almost heaven," Yahiko argued, lifting his head and savoring the breeze that ruffled past.

"It's DISGUSTING," Megumi insisted. "It's dust, dirt, and sweat!"

"That's limited stamina," Sano pointed out, sticking a long blade of grass into his mouth.

"I need medical attention…" Yahiko groaned.

Sano laughed heartily. "My prescription is that ya little limp noodle just go on back home."

"Who asked YOU?"

"Yeah, Sanosuke—who asked you?" Megumi piped up, sauntering over to the arguing pair.

Sano puffed out his chest.

"Nobody. And I wasn't answering anybody's question either. I was just stating my own opinions. My replies may be a little too sacred for you to handle anyway, so what's the point if ever I do get the URGE to try and grace you with a teeny fraction of my intelligence?" he sounded as triumphant as triumphant can be.

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you learn to speak so…eloquently?"

Sano's eyes blazed. "Since always, now shut up if you don't have anything nice to say!"

"Stupid rooster," Megumi said, disapprovingly. "You don't have a clue on what 'eloquent' is, do you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!!! It means something like 'fluent' and 'articulate'."

"Yay. Yay. Yay," Megumi dryly cheered. "Now, Maestro Rooster-Head—do tell me what you WHY you thought what I said was an insult."

"I—" Sano stopped. He turned away from her, defeated, and then faced Yahiko, who was fanning his sweaty face with one hand, with a sour look. "Get up, Yahiko. We need to get a move on or we'll never catch up with Jou-chan."

Megumi smiled in satisfaction and followed Sano's forlorn figure down the slope.

Ever since Kaoru had left the Akabeko, the trio, though none of them wanted to admit it, had been continually shutting out the constant gnawing feeling of remorse that tugged at their heartstrings. 

Waves of guilt-ridden flashbacks washed over them, ceaselessly—even Yahiko—and Sano simply thought it sucked.

Megumi was the first one who braved whatever reaction she might get from the two and proposed they go after Kaoru before she could get seriously hurt. Sano steeled his nerves and grunted out his assent, that which didn't even cover half his willingness. Yahiko hid his own concern beneath a too casual, so-called off-hand agreement.

And the three were off the next day, therefore confirming that they WERE sort of itching to apologize.

"Do you think Kaoru went left or right?" Yahiko puffed out when they came to a portion of the road that branched two ways. 

Sano had just opened his mouth to say 'left' when the lady doctor cut him off.

"Right," Megumi answered, simply, in a matter-of-fact voice, hardly faltering in her pace as she walked to follow the right road.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Womanly instincts."

"Well, I guess that makes it better than SANO'S instincts! Let's go!"

"What's that supposed to mean, ya brat?" Sano harshly drew out, spitting the blade of grass onto the dusty road. Megumi made a disgusted face.

"You were the one who got us onto that narrow bridge above the bottomless pit back when we were searching for that miracle medicine thing, weren't you?" Yahiko replied.

"Yeah, but that wasn't so bad!!"

"Sure it was, you dope! Yutaro almost fell in!"

"But I was the one who saved him, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but we could have avoided it!"

"Yeah, I guess, but—"

"See??"

"I change my mind, Sanosuke," Megumi sighed. "You DON'T speak eloquently."

"WHAT???"

"Hush, okay? This sun's ghastly heat and your bickering are giving me a very serious headache," she said, and although the words were rather harsh, the scorn in her voice had dissolved into acceptable dressing-down range: soft but solid, it does wonders with verbal arguments. "I think it will be good for everybody if we all just shut up."

A grunt.

A nod.

A secret smile of content.

And the three walked on in silence.

* * *

"This place is creepy…could Kenshin really have passed…here?"

Kaoru shivered.

The road was overshadowed with ancient trees with trunks as fat as five to ten poles clumped together, with drooping leaves and branches, and all sorts of unidentifiable hidden creatures lurking behind thick weeds that bordered the wide, stony path, squeaking and purring all sorts of noise that melded into one creepy sound.

It was a very lonely part of Japan, that's for sure.

"Well, the man at the rice fields told me he took this path, unless my ears failed me," she muttered on, nervously, her eyes flitting from shadow to shadow, from weed to weed, from leaf to leaf, from echo to echo. She bit her lip and mumbled some more, determined to stay calm.

"The man didn't just fool me, did he? He was nice, he couldn't have! Don't be silly, Kaoru…heh-heh…uhm…yeah…he was a nice man—ahh!!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as a rat bounced out of the bushes to her left, crossed the road in front of her, and skittered to a clump of weeds to her right.

She pressed a hand to her racing heart and tried to calm down, begging herself not to cry. Her blue eyes were wide and frightened, her breathing fast and tense. She couldn't keep her fear from rising.

"For Kenshin…for Kenshin…for Kenshin…" she chanted, drinking in huge gulps of breath. "Okay…okay…you'll be fine…you'll be fine…Kenshin did this…you can too…you're Kamiya Kaoru…Kamiya Kaoru is brave…you're brave…you're very brave…so do NOT worry!!"

_Worry…worry…__orry__…orry…rry…ry…_

Her voice echoed in the creepiest way. It freaked her out.

She burbled on anyway. "Ah…heh-heh…nice echo, I mean…sure, you weren't Battousai before, and you have a bamboo sword instead of a sakabatou, and you're not a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and you weren't a wanderer before unlike him, and now you feel totally lost…but what difference does that make, huh!?"

_Huh…huh…huh…huh…uh…___

She stopped in the middle of the road and took some time to look around her.

"See? Who're you fooling? There's nobody around and of course ghosts don't exist. Ha-ha-ha, do not be silly, Kaoru. A headless, bloody mess of an old man won't gallop out of the bushes behind you!! No, of course not, heh-heh…I'm being ridiculous, I'm—"

A crackle, a crunch, and a noisy rustle in the bushes behind her made her shriek and jump! The hairs at the back of her neck and arms stood on end.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

_Aaahhhhh__…!_ …Aahhhh…! …Aahhh…! Ahh…ah…hh…__

That was more than she could bear!!

She grabbed her suitcase and catapulted from her position, bulleting forward, her free hand grabbing at her kimono's skirt so she could run faster—and she ran faster—faster than she could ever remember she'd run her whole life.

Her heart pounded mercilessly against her ribcage. Images of poltergeists chasing after her, their bony hands clawing at her clothes, skin, and hair, were enough to supply her with an over dosage of adrenaline—if not make her drop out-cold right there and then!

And Kaoru just ran—ran and ran and ran, fear chugging fresh and going full-blast in her heart.

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!"

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Well how about that? Kaoru's lost! Figure that out… 

Was the chap okay? I think it's kind of…scattered. Too rushed? Stupid? I dunno. What do YOU guys think? And the Kenshin-part: cryptic? OOC? Weird? It SHOULD be just a little (OOC), 'coz…naw, I'm not spoiling anything! Comments, compliments, and cordial flames welcome! I'm always happy to have you on the reviews page! I'll probably be updating late again so be prepared for a long wait!! Wuv u!!!


	8. Change of Pace

Lchan: Hey! Repaired the last chapters! ^_^ And, I'm convinced now, so Mary, Legato, and the rest of the guys, who had to suffer through my lack of geographic knowledge, can finally have your "Tokyo!" (Made a mix-up about Tokyo and Kyoto, see…) ^_^ Heaps of credit and I'm sorry! If you find some other "Kyotos" out there that I missed, please tell me! I'd certainly appreciate it!

Now, why don't you go on and read the chapter? You may think it just mirrors the former one, but read again and think again! There are differences! ^_^ RnR! Anyway, let's hope it doesn't suck too much. DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING AWARD-WINNING!!! Ganbatte in reading this! J

Oh, and americananime—your review was very…heartening. Really though. It's true. Hehe. Thanks very much! J

Counter Strike

- Change of Pace

"This is torture!" Yahiko groaned, the weight of his load gaining on him. He shifted the bulging bags on his shoulders and groaned again. "Things can't possibly get any worse than this."

"I'd give anything for a nice, warm lunch and a BARREL of cool water…" Sano joined in, his mouth watering at images of steaming rice balls, sushi rolls, strings of noodles and a large, fat chicken. "Ah…"

"I'D like a bath," Megumi supplied, rather uncharacteristically. She really wasn't the type of woman who was into complaining. More often than not, she was a foxy but strong, undeniably intelligent woman who carried herself with a pride of a queen walking among her people, soothing spectators with eyes that glimmered with a promise of devotion to sympathize and just be there for when you need her—always poised, always secure.

However, she clearly also had her limits.

And nobody could blame her for disclosing that.

Comfort sounded especially delicious under the searing heat of the sun and not one of them could disagree with the other. Scarce, skinny trees that couldn't really provide much shade, lined their dusty path, and the road was speckled with occasional clumps of dead, burnt grass—nothing that could ease the discomfort.

All in all, there were just a fat lot of bushes and three very sweaty travelers from Tokyo, who were walking around at the hottest time of day to apologize to a person who probably took the left path at some of the uncounted crossroads wherein they had turned right.

"Well, it's no use complaining about that now," Megumi rationalized, impressing on Sano and Yahiko that she was back to her bossy old self.  She had the grace to sound less domineering though, and that was more of a luxury for Sano than Yahiko or Megumi could dare to think. "We should walk on. There's bound to be a village soon enough," she continued.

"Yeah, and we better walk fast," Sano added, shading his eyes as he raised them to the sky, which, to his dismay, was completely cloudless. "This sun is way brutal. There should be no flopping down on the ground. It slows us down." He glared pointedly at Yahiko.

"Sure, Sano, if you'd be willing get this fat load of kimonos off my back!" the little kid retaliated.

"Fine, here, I'll get that, shrimp," Sano readily countered, throwing Yahiko his own tiny backpack and easing the head-gnawing kendo trainee out of his own load.

"Well…thanks…and I'm not a shrimp," Yahiko grudged out, and Megumi found that he meant the note of credit.

Sano heaved the luggage onto his back and effortlessly walked on. He stopped after about a yard. "Hey, c'mon, instinct queen, lead the way," he called back to Megumi, who was busy staring after him, amazed at his bighearted offer both to Yahiko and to her.

Then she strode forward, smiling, and neither Sano nor Yahiko would say that the foxiness was completely gone. "It's nice knowing you could learn," she said.

"I'm not exactly brainless, fox-lady," he grumbled back.

Megumi's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Sano thought she was going to insult him again—but she didn't.

Yahiko wiped his brow after slinging the string-strapped backpack over one shoulder and walked to follow his companions.

"How many hours has it been?" he piped, ten minutes into their resumed walking. His was the first voice to rent the sudden silence. Lethargy really was a harsh adversary to take on.

"I don't have a watch, but I'll say it's been quite a while," Megumi replied.

"I'll second to that," Sano added. "When we left the dojo, the sky was orange-gray. Why do you ask anyway? I think it's kind of obvious."

"Yeah, well, it's just kinda weird that we're not fighting that much anymore," Yahiko explained. "Sure you're still a jerk, you both still abuse me a lot, and Megumi's still your fox-lady, but…"

"Hey, hey, easy with the names!" Sano reprimanded.

"And please, I am NOT a fox and I'm especially NOT his," Megumi inserted, with a touch of annoyance.

Yahiko went on as if they didn't say a word. "My point is that for as long as we've been together, I can't remember a single affable moment and I just thought it would take a lot more than a couple of hours to get us to stop jumping at each other's throats."

"And gnawing at each other's heads," Sano gloomily appended. "I see your point, but I'm not complaining. I'd be happy to go back to hating both of ya if that's what you want though."

"So you don't right now? Hate us, I mean…?" Yahiko asked, determined to prove his line of reasoning.

"Don't push it," Sano grumbled.

Yahiko was triumphant, but wary. "The sun wouldn't make hating us too easy anyway, Sano. If you flare up as easily as you always have out here, you'll burst into flames and dissolve into ashes."

"I said if you wanted me to hate you," he replied, still not one to be proven wrong.

"Dissolving into ashes is highly far-fetched even under this sun anyway," Megumi supplied, rather absently.

"Sure."

And they lapsed into silence again. None would admit it of course, but the backbiting felt better gone than present. It was downright aberrant, but it came naturally—and it felt undeniably satisfying.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru breathlessly grasped at her kimono, her chest heaving as she leaned back against a more friendly-looking tree on the outskirts of the dark, overshadowed passage.

The woods had seemed endless, and it shocked her to find that there was still an exit. She had run all the way out without a change in pace and her secure, kimono-wrapped legs and luggage hadn't made it any easier for her. 

When she had finally reached the intense, bright opening, as she peered back into her nightmare, she found that her headless, blood-bathed pursuer was invisible, whispering, not in the least harmful wind.  
Now, as she looked up at the clear and radiant blue sky and the glaring rays of the noon sun, she wished she had taken her time.

"Well, no use going back now…" she murmured, reasonably, between pants for air. She could see a village entrance from there and it looked near enough. "I could run to there and preserve my complexion…if only I could…oh, why didn't I bring an umbrella!?"

She rolled her eyes in disdain, wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow, and leaned back once more to recover her bearings.

The glare of the sun made her feel very hungry, and she was experiencing the first stirrings of a serious headache. Furthermore, she was getting sleepy and was unquestionably lost. It was nauseating.

Desperate and tired, she began to pray for a carriage or an umbrella (or a big leaf to blow her way at least), shutting her eyes tight and pleading from the heart.

It seemed a million minutes later when she heard the patter of dainty footsteps.

Or was she just feverish because of sheer lethargy? 

"Oh no! I'm hallucinating!" she panicked to herself, furiously shaking her head. "I have to get out of here somehow before I go crazy, collapse and die! Oh please, oh please…please, please, Father God…help me out of this…I—"

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" a timid, feminine voice suddenly spoke up right in front of her.

Kaoru started, and then opened one eye, almost afraid to look. She blinked when a shy-looking, Tsubame-like, umbrella-toting girl came into focus, a pair of liquid jade eyes peering bashfully into hers.

"Huh?" she managed to strangle out. "I mean oh! Uh…I'm fine…" She cleared her throat and then giggled awkwardly, realizing how real the girl truly was and how stupid she must have looked. 

She mentally said an earnest prayer of thanks to God.

"Why are you out here?" Kaoru asked. "The sun is practically cancerous…"

"I've been waiting by the gates of the village for somebody who was supposed to arrive today—since morning, to tell you the truth. I saw you come with your luggage and I thought…" the girl paused and flushed a little. "Well…you're not her…"

Kaoru smiled, kindly. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru," she said.

"Chizuko Kisa," the girl replied.

Kaoru tipped her head in acknowledgement, and then her smile faltered a little as Kenshin's face flashed inside her head.

"What's wrong?" Kisa asserted, catching the abrupt flicker of sorrow on her acquaintance's face, and a worried frown creased her own forehead.

"It's, uh...it's a long story…" Kaoru evasively replied, her eyes dropping, regret seeping in and flooding her azure gaze. She cleared her throat. "Mm…can I ask you something?" she suddenly piped, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chizuko blinked. "Why not?"

Kaoru bit her lip briefly and braced herself for the worst. "By any chance…have you seen a red-haired wanderer pass by here this morning?"

Kisa blinked and lowered her head to recollect. "Mm…a red-haired wanderer…?" she mused aloud. She chewed on her lower lip and let time drag by. As it did, she stole queasy glances at Kaoru from underneath her lashes. She could tell that her answer would mean a lot to this girl.

"Well…have you?" Kaoru pressed.

Kisa stammered. "Er…I…I don't know…that is…maybe I missed a few…just maybe…I mean it's unlikely…but…maybe." She dodged the other woman's gaze and stopped abruptly, clearly uneasy and visibly trying not to disappoint her acquaintance. "See, I've only been waiting since dawn…maybe she came before that."

"No..." 

"Well...maybe I missed her..."

"You couldn't have! He's too—" She was going to say exotic, but then she decided to stop. She was starting to panic. She CANNOT lose track of him now!

"Uh, why don't you try telling me more about this woman, Kamiya-san?" Kisa suggested, clearly sympathizing.

"It's a 'he'," Kaoru corrected, then she heaved a silent sigh of relief. So Kisa thought Kenshin was a girl! She probably hadn't seen much of lady redheads that day—but MALE redheads…surely! "He carried a sword…and he had purple eyes…" she continued.

"A purple-eyed swordsman…?" Kisa knew and was quite sure she had not seen anybody by that description so far. She shifted her eyes. "I…I don't know…"

"He had a tiny knapsack and wore a pink kimono with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he has a large x-scar on his cheek and he's a little taller than me but unquestionably tiny. Please, you must have…" Kaoru desperately prattled, trailing off at the look on Kisa's face.

The younger girl just shook her head. "I…I still don't know…" she murmured, apologetically.

Kaoru's azure pools fell. She felt like crying. "But…but the man said he took this road and…I…mou! Kenshin probably turned left at some crossroad in there! Or maybe even right! Why didn't I look hard enough?"

"Kamiya-san, what are you talking about?" Kisa blinked, looking confused.

"Chizuko-san, I HAVE to find him! I didn't mean to kick him out of my dojo, but somehow, someway I did, and so he went off wandering again and without anybody to stop him, he might…he might…" In her mind's eye, Kaoru could see Battousai's golden eyes glinting crazily at her, ready to kill and watchful for another prey. "All because of me!!" she wailed, breaking off her warbled explanation. Then she began to weep. "It's all because of me, Kisa…" she hiccupped, despairingly.

"I don't…I can't get it, Kaoru-san…gomennasai (sorry)…please, let's go into the village. You seem tired and some food would do you good," Kisa softly intoned, offering Kaoru some room under her umbrella.

Kaoru lifted her luggage and took a step into the shade. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

"It's no problem at all…but…"

"But what?"

"Uhm…Miss Kaoru…if you don't mind my asking, what's this man's name? Why is he so important to you?" Kisa asked, as the two girls walked off to the village.

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Kaoru replied, not even minding how guileless her words sounded. "He's the sweetest, gentlest, most skilled swordsman in the whole of Japan, I think even YOU would agree if you met him, and he—"

"He's your love interest, I see," Kisa understandingly cut in. "The sweetest…and gentlest…it must be hard for you to have lost him."

"My LOVE interest!?" Kaoru cried, finding herself blushing madly. "Kisa, I…"

"And he is the most skilled with the sword…" Kisa quoted, smiling. "Better than Battousai?" she asked, jokingly. "I'm not a fan of him, but I find his killing abilities rather…overwhelming, see…don't take me wrong—"

Kaoru lifted her nose into the air and disregarded the statements after the question. "He is just as good as if not better than Battousai, and I'm not boasting OR kidding," she said. She proudly smiled at Kisa. "His name is Himura Kenshin."

"Himura?"

"Hai."

"Mm…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really…uhm…oh, that's right! NOW I understand why he's as good as Battousai!"

"Huh? How?"

"X-scarred, red-haired, skilled Himura Kenshin IS related to X-scarred, red-haired, skilled Himura Battousai, ne?" Kisa nudged Kaoru.

Kaoru gaped at her.

"Tomoe-san was my stepmother's second cousin," Kisa hurried to explain, answering Kaoru's silent question.

"Oh!" Kaoru flushed at the mention of Tomoe's name. Kisa might think she was trying to steal Kenshin away. "I...uh...s—sorry..."

"It's okay," Kisa said. She smiled. "I don't see how you've fallen for him, how you came across him, or how on earth you kept him from killing you, but, still…it's okay. Love can be pretty crazy." 

Kaoru smiled, sheepishly. 

"Oh, and Kamiya-san?"

"Yes?"

"There were NO crossroads from the next village to here on that path you took."

Kaoru blinked, disbelievingly, her blush vanishing. "What!? But…" She lowered her troubled gaze as her mind flashed to the man who had directed her, feeling despondent as a realization dawned. 

Was he some kind of nut? Did he fool around with passing women all the time? What did he go and misdirect her for!?

"Well, I—I'll just think on it later…it doesn't matter…" she absently murmured, and she knew that Kisa didn't believe it any more than she herself did.

* * *

Kenshin cringed inwardly when a small family blanched and withdrew from him as he passed. Honestly, it was getting tiring watching people flinch at the sight of a sword, sheathed or not.

In his wandering before he met Kaoru, he had been more than ready to face those kinds of reactions—fresh out of the Tokugawa era, heart and mind still pounding with remorse. However, after Kaoru's presence brought sunshine beaming down on him again, he kind of lost track of his guilt just a little. The joys of having a family had brought him veering off the road of remorse to a better one.

He still hadn't forgiven himself for all the bloodbath he had caused, but his vow of keeping people safe had become more of a habit than a pact with himself. It was a welcome change, but even though…

He would never have the guts to admit it out loud, but the lot of unfriendly people he had been passing was beginning to annoy him to a point that he was losing more and more of his drive to protect them.

So far, the people who had come halfway to being friendly were a number he could count on his fingers.

He knew most people didn't know he was Battousai. All they could see were his sword and samurai look—and he wasn't even a samurai! He was just a swordsman. Men are born samurais, not made samurais. He was born a peasant and raised by a sword master.

He couldn't understand it: how these people could be so hostile.

"These people should learn not to jump to conclusions," he murmured, shifting his purple eyes slightly. "They should try and give people they don't even know a chance…even though they carry swords…"

His voice bordered on sadness, disappointment, and vague irritation.

He reasoned with himself that they were probably just still in a trauma from all the gore of the Tokugawa era, but strange as it may seem, no matter how he tried, he couldn't make himself feel better. At all.

Because Kenshin suddenly found himself sticking to a highly abnormal thought that the people were just plain being paranoid.

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Okay, THAT was OOC, ne? The Kenshin-part I mean. Daijobu, peeps, I know. I guess this chapter kind of lagged, but you guys just hold on for me, okay? And anyway, this chapter wasn't totally fruitless either. I'm not gonna go internalizing though, and I'll just leave you to figure out the little details that make this chappie different for yourselves. It rather sucks a little, ne? Well, like I said, hold on for me?

Okay, now, don't flame, okay? Be nice even when criticizing—even if you think this chap doesn't deserve it! If you do flame, flame with reason, and I MIGHT learn to like you if you do. Now, if you enjoy flaming and annoying people just for fun (wasting time, in other words), I suggest you find something more productive to do. ^_^ See ya guys in the next chap then, that is, if you're still willing to come back after this one! Well, I can hope…


	9. Numbered Days

Lchan: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for updating late! To tell you waiting people the truth, I've had this chapter made ages ago. I've just been very, very lazy and negligent that I didn't upload them for posting. Sorry, sorry, sorry…please don't flame me 'coz of the long wait! Onegai, forgive me—and come back to review! I AM sorry…

And as for chapter spoilers…let's see, there's Kaoru after Kenshin…and Megumi, Yahiko, and Sano after Kaoru (and Kenshin too at the same time)…and, in this chapter, a new name is to be added to the list. Well…a new PERSON. Please read. It kinda lags, but for a reason. I can't rush this. It'll come out…well…rushed! It's kinda risky. Boring chapter, this one, I'm very, very, very sad to say. 

Well, actually that depends on you, but…uhm...ah, why don't you build up your own opinions and tell me through feedback, eh? Hm ^_^. 

Oh, and MCHLL—I'm happy you reviewed. It doesn't matter if this story started a LONG time ago. It's nice to have you.

Counter Strike

Chapter 9—Numbered Days

"You know, for as far back as I can remember, all that gutless slaughterer has ever been able to do was ruin lives. As far back as I can recall all he has ever been able to accomplish was to make people weep and live in fear…spill blood and tears for no reasonable cause! That creature shall die. I'll see to that."

"Taro, you're being more serious than usual…no…make that more serious than ever. It's getting very scary."

"I have always been serious. Losing the last of your relatives isn't an easy thought to convert into a joke. But I'm sure YOU wouldn't know how THAT feels."

"I wouldn't, would I? I didn't lose the last of my relatives to a slayer. I merely lost my BEST FRIEND to one. That's not so big a deal now, is it? My widowed mom died of heart failure on my third birthday…I lost my foster father to the war…but no slayers for my deceased family members…so—no biggie."

"You sound funny sarcastic. But no worries, I can still see your point, and even though you only went through all those merely MINOR trials, I'm sure you already have an idea on how I feel. Don't you?"

"You sound brutal sarcastic, and if it doesn't surprise you—yes, I do know how you feel. But tell me: why do I somehow think you're still being ridiculous!? You don't even know if he's dead!"

"Yes, but can you prove to me that he's alive!?"

"No, and you're absolutely hopeless. I give up. Go ahead then—you're free to die young."

"Don't count on it, or you'll wind up eating your own wicked words—because I'll make him pay for what he did with his own wretched life."

"Oho, so I'M wicked…that's new. Well, suit yourself. I can only wish you a fat lot of luck, my neighbor—that which you'll undoubtedly need."

* * *

Another hot day just like the day before, with the sun scorching down on heads that searched for shade.

Kenshin's dull, indigo eyes shifted with rapid unease at the heads he knew were once again turning his way, always followed by the usual vague mutterings and gossip. He closed them and hid further underneath the blazing red of his muddled bangs.

Tschk…tschk…tschk…his footsteps made an incredibly monotonous beat against the ground. The swaying of his sakabatou by his hip had come almost to a point of being annoying, and the thumping of his tiny knapsack against his slightly slumped back was beginning to irritate him.

Not that he was being a pessimist.

He was just wearing himself out by wondering constantly what it was about himself and people that always made him end up on the road.

He really wasn't meant to know happiness after all that blood he had let leak, was he? 

But hadn't he suffered as well and enough? He had been robbed of a childhood worthy of memories, blinded by men who'd taken advantage of his skills and naïveté, made to wander aimlessly and conduct a painful search for redemption…plagued by guilt and haunted by self-reproach…harshly isolated from all that he had so desperately tried to hold on to…

His eyes snapped open suddenly at the rush of symptoms of another person approaching him—vague but present footsteps, the familiar feeling that someone was watching… 

Sure enough, a few moments after, a shrill voice called out. "Hello, sir! Would you like a place to stay for the night? Or perhaps some food? We have a wide selection of different cuisines that I'm sure a wanderer like you would love to taste—"

"I'm fine," Kenshin shortly replied, his voice midway between coldness and courtesy. It soothed him if just a tiny, molecular bit that someone had offered him his or her services, but he couldn't pinpoint that split-second rush of gratitude amid the traffic of his thoughts, and he refused to search for it.

The woman stepped back and nodded rather nervously. "I see…" she said, and she turned away to clamor at other passersby. 

As soon as the menu-toting, apron-clad lady averted her gaze, Kenshin resumed his wandering and his thinking, unaware of his growing hunger and the gnawing agony of his straining leg muscles.

Why did he feel so bitter? Had he a right to be? Well, of course he had a right! But why? Why was he feeling so…lopsided? Hasn't he been a wanderer too before? Why was this return so different? He wasn't as tetchy way back when…

What's wrong with him?

Kenshin's eyes hardened as his mind flashed to another angle.

Well, why did HE always have to be the one to be asked that!? At least two people played parts in situations like this! What was wrong with THEM!?

He gritted his teeth, determined to keep the fire inside him from blazing even more.

It was a harsh bit of stereotyping to be hated for carrying a harmless sword—a sword they didn't even know if used for good or bad.

It was practically insulting.

"Why do I waste my swordsmanship with people who reject me?" he wondered, in a voice just loud enough to be heard only by him. Confusion filled him.

A lot of sword-toting men had asked him that, tempting him to leave his newfound home with Kaoru and the others. And he had been so sure of what to answer:

"No. Use your skills to help people. I have found a brighter path, and you have as much of a second chance as I have of walking down one too. Use your sword to protect the weak. No more bloodshed…"

Why? Why had he sounded so sure back then?

_Because I had a family…I had a home…but now…_

He raised his blank indigo eyes to the little town that surrounded him.

_Now my family left me…I have no place to return to and no one is waiting for my arrival…Tomoe left me…Kaoru-dono cast me out…everybody but nobody whom I have tried to protect hate me…I've been cursed never to know happiness…_

He sucked in his breath through gritted teeth and cast his eyes down. Then for the first time in a very long while—Kenshin hissed an inaudible profanity.

_What a worthless life._

* * *

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Chizuko Ryoru, Kisa's older brother, asked, flopping down next to her on the living room floor.

Kaoru snapped up from her daze. "Huh?" Her eyes met those of Ryoru's as she raised her head from her clasped hands. "Oh, it's you," she said, numbly. 

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, teasing lightly. He studied her for a few moments, and upon realizing she was nowhere near from wherever her mind was taking her, he shifted and gave her a gentle nudge. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked again, when he managed to hold her attention once more.

"Me? Uh, yeah, sure, fine, peachy…" she mumbled, and then she drifted off again.

Ryoru sighed and gave up. This visitor if Kisa's sure was preoccupied. Oh well. "Call me if you need me," he said, standing up and taking the necessary steps to exit the room.

"Yeah, okay, fine, thanks…" Kaoru answered, blank eyes piercing nothing.

Ryoru shook his head, smiled a little, and left.

For such a demure-looking lady, she sure was a strong-spirited woman, wandering from Tokyo in search of Battousai the Slasher like that. Kisa had told him her story, and he guessed he rather understood. After all, Kisa seemed to know some kind of deeper meaning to their visitor's little journey that he couldn't really comprehend. There was that sympathetic tinge to his little sister's eyes that he had only seen once before—on the face of their neighbor whose cousin had lost her beloved.

Anyhow…he guessed it was a girl-thing, so he didn't bother to ask.

Ever since Kisa brought this Kamiya-girl home, the puffy-eyed visitor had acted completely distracted. He thought she'd drowned inside the bathroom when Kisa offered her some hot water to freshen herself up, and when Ryoru served her a little feast in the dining room, she'd barely touched anything. After that, she spent hours in the living room, hunting down and counting teeny molecules in the air. And this day looked like it was going for the same routine.

But that wasn't it. That shouldn't be it. There surely was a deeper truth. 

And there was.

Kaoru's blank azure eyes were seeing faces that nobody else could. In her mind's eye, images of Kenshin lingered—the many faces that she had learned to read over time during his stay. Megumi's sad eyes, Yahiko's badly expressed penchants, and Sano's breezy affection kept on playing over and over in her head, filling her with ominous yearning.

Why? Why did she do what she did?

She had called her beloved…a murderer…right in front of his face…

She shook her head and clasped her hands tighter together on her lap. Her heart was thudding beat after craving beat, flashing back memory after pain-filled memory in her chaotic mind.

_"There were no crossroads from the next village to here on that path you took. And Battousai Himura hadn't passed by anytime recently…"_

Kisa's words echoed in her mind.

No crossroads…no Kenshin…

"What am I going to do…?" she groaned to herself.

There was no way out. Kisa had searched faces since dawn and not one of those was Kenshin's. Kaoru was absolutely certain she was on the right track just a few hours ago, but when she took the road the man had directed her to—she lost all traces of Kenshin. She figured she was running too blindly and missed a path somewhere in that tunnel but then Kisa said there was none. So Kenshin couldn't possibly have taken any other road except to follow the straight one leading to this village, but then Kisa hadn't seen him…

It was all too apparent.

She was undeniably, unquestionably, incontestably—lost. And alone too for that matter. Everything she had to lose—totally gone. For good.

Kaoru squeezed her lower lip tightly with her upper teeth and securely shut her eyes until the vague blots of white lost their luster and drowned in endless black, her mind filled with dissoluteness and the deepest sense of loss that tore at her whole being.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did I let him go?" she carped, getting upset and absolutely heavyhearted. It was annoying to feel so helpless and hollow, emptied out inside and feeling like tomorrow would never come—or if it did, it was downright unpromising.

_I'm giving up…I am so giving up…this is totally hopeless…I've lost him…it's no use…it's all in vain…I am giving up…I can't do anything about it now—_

"But I swore that I'll find him…I swore it," she hissed under her breath in reprimand. "And I…" Then her eyes snapped open, abruptly stopping the flow of tears that had begun to fall. 

_Battousai__! I forgot about…. No. I have to stop him._

"I…swore it…"

"Kaoru-san?" Kisa's head poked through the door, timid as ever, sensing the tension from inside the room and seemingly being more cautious than usual. "A—are you…all right?"

Kaoru's hardened blue eyes were pooled with reckless determination. "I'm fine," she said—then she stood up from the floor and unfolded her tucked-in legs. She walked to Kisa, who was almost shaking in curious fear, and took the younger girl's clasped hands.

"What have you…decided?" Kisa asked.

"Chizuko-san…you've been more than kind, and I owe you a lot more than thanks…for being so hospitable and for letting me stay…" Kaoru's grip tightened slightly and Kisa searched her face for an elaboration. "But I can't stay for too long…" she continued. "I won't. I have to find him. I just have to."

"So what're you gonna do next?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back through that tunnel. I'll go back to the village and ask another man, and then I'll follow the road that will lead me to him—to Kenshin. MY Kenshin."

Kisa stared, but at that moment, Kaoru really couldn't care less if Tomoe were right beside her. 

* * *

"Hey, you lost?"

Kenshin raised his eyes to meet those of a man's on a horse-drawn covered cart. "No. I'm a wanderer," he replied, rather coldly.

"Oh, I see. Why're you wandering at THIS time? It's kinda hot, isn't it?"

Kenshin stared pointedly at the cart and the horse and the reins clutched in the man's hand. He met the genial brown eyes again with his own. "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

The man laughed, a touch of anxiety in his chuckle. "Yeah well…I'm delivering some stuff for my wife to her sister in the next village over there." He pointed a finger in the direction of the road to Kenshin's right.

Kenshin didn't reply.

"Uh…ahem…well, sorry for botherin' ya," the ruddy-faced caller said. And then Kenshin saw him squint and focus on his hip. "Hey, 'sat a sword you're carryin' around?" he asked, reeling back. "I mean…that's kinda against the law. Feel like givin' that up in some police station 'round here?"

"No," Kenshin replied. "It's mine."

"Oh, uh, yeah, o' course…I, uh…I can see that. Uhm…how about you? Where're you headed, my wandering friend?"

Kenshin nudged his head to his right.

"Same as me, eh? Well, I guess it should be mighty proper for me to offer you a ride. Feel like riding one free? It IS kinda hot…"

Kenshin thought that this man was doing this more out of fear of the sword and proper etiquette than genuine sympathy. Well, nevertheless, he could use a rest. He was feeling rather hungry, and his legs were quite numb. Perhaps a short nap would ease him a little from the torture.

"Sure."

He stepped up onto the covered back without waiting for another word from the man.

"Comfy back there?" he called, and Kenshin caught the vague note of apprehension.

_Most of the men nowadays are too easily scared…. These people are merely using the traumas of the Tokugawa Era for an excuse…it's quite pathetic, but nevertheless…they are weaker than me…I suppose it's quite understandable…but pathetic all the same…whatever happened to bravery? _

_Anyways…it's healthy entertainment…_

The man waited for a grunt of acknowledgement from his new cargo and when none came, he gave his horse a little nudge and a cluck, and it went off at an even and calming trot.

If he was lucky, this ex-samurai wouldn't leap out and cut his throat. This wanderer seemed far too unattached to feel pity. Well, at least, judging from the way he looked he was. The redhead seemed to be quite emotionally unstable at the moment, and looked dangerously hotheaded to top that off.

Well, he could pray. At least this swordsman's eyes weren't filled with bloodlust (yet), and although the unnerving vacuity and inscrutable sadness weren't helping his racing heartbeat at all, they were still, after all, better than the look of a murderer's passion for blood.

Dangerously close to wasn't exactly the same as actually being a slayer, was it? No, of course not…

But it was funny how that fact couldn't comfort him as well as it should…

* * *

"Have you seen a red-haired man pass by here anytime recently? He carried a sword. Surely you wouldn't miss him."

"As a matter of fact, yah, I did see a guy by that description pass by here a few hours ago. Around one o'clock, yes… He got onto a covered, horse-driven cart after talking to the driver over there at by the road that splits two ways."

"A horse-driven cart? Darn it. Which way did they go?

"I dunno. I didn't look long enough to find out. Ask that woman over there. She's the most observant we've got."

"Right. What time is it right now?"

"Ten past five."

"Thanks a lot."

_Hmph_.__ Well, it's smart of you to ride something that can go faster than me, Battousai…it prolongs your numbered days. Because the moment I find you—you are dead.__

* * *

tbc

Lchan: DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry. As you can see, I'm telling this story in a terribly slow pace. But if I fast-forward it a little, it'll seem too rushed. If it helps, you may notice that it's mentioned that the time setting for this chapter is a day after the past chapter's. 

All the same, is it very disappointing? I suppose so. Please don't flame this chapter even though I'd understand if you would. If you can notice it, the chapters are quite different although seemingly monotonous. I'm doing something with their characters that…well…I wish you'd notice what. Hmm…but the Kaoru-part might be somewhat repetitive. Well, I just figured you'd want to know what's become of her after the last chap. *shrug*

Review anyways… I promise you some action in the coming chapters. Please don't leave. And gomen again for the late update.


	10. Two Yards

Lchan: Oh—kay…I suppose you guys are all mad at me for taking soooooooooooooooo long to update. Well, I'm sorry…what I said in my bio was true. The first written Chapter 10 got deleted from our PC, and I lost the heart to rewrite everything. Same went for the subsequent chapters of my CCS fic, Opposites Attract (_that_ one, I haven't started on rewriting yet). 

I'm really sorry, peeps. Anyway…so here it is—the tenth chapter. I hope with all that's in me that you guys will still review it after reading. I really appreciate all the people who dropped me feedback despite the looooooong wait. Thanks a lot, you guys. 

So—RnR? ^_^

Counter Strike

Chapter 10—Two Yards

Kenshin slipped in and out of slumber as he crouched inside the covered cart's cooling shadow. He couldn't deny the comfort of the rider's offer. Apart from the advantageous lack of sunburn, sweat, and muscle pain, the ride also gave him some quiet time to think, without the way obvious whispers and comments trailing his back.

It was all getting rather tiring for him. Here he was, a peaceful wanderer, walking harmlessly through town on a scorching hot day with a reverse-bladed sword by his side for self-defense in case anybody tried to ambush him. People could accuse him of being paranoid all they want, but Kenshin knew that he understood the dangers of the streets more than any other inn-keeper. 

Besides, one man had already tried…

Kenshin's dark eyes flooded with shadows as he recollected the man's bottomless eyes. Strange…how could a guy like that bother him so much?

Kenshin's hand slipped subconsciously into his gi, feeling the firmly wrapped bandages around his abdomen. Even during the most brutal period of the Tokugawa, he only had a small collection of battle scars. These days, very few swordsmen could challenge his skills. 

Saitou…Shishio… Jineh…Soujiro…Aoshi…Shogo…and a few others—a very few others…. All of them were men who had withstood and won innumerable combats. All of them were men who carried swords that had carried them through victory after victory. All of them were men who had trained long and hard to be what they were—just like him.

So how had someone as common as a rice farmer been able to make him bleed?

Kenshin shook his head a little, his eyes darker than ever. He could try to deny it, but he knew it was there: he was insulted—insulted by his allowance of an ordinary fellow to dig a katana into his torso.

He didn't know why though. Shouldn't he even be happy that some men had finally learned to defend themselves?

Kenshin's lips curved slightly into a grimace. _Defense?__ Che._

That man wasn't defending himself! He was just attacking a passerby who was carrying a sword. What he did was completely unreasonable and uncalled for. Now that Kenshin reviewed the clash, he could see no point wherein he had done something to deserve the assault.

Kenshin cursed a bit under his breath to vent his irritation.

He could hardly understand the people of the Meiji anymore, now that he had begun roaming again and saw beyond the walls of the Kamiya dojo.

It was hard to understand what had happened to the warriors of the past era. The sword was what had brought this Restoration to light, wasn't it? How could the people have so rapidly lost respect for it?

Kenshin traced his fingertips over the hilt of his sakabatou. He had reaped nothing from it except save a few, numerable lives and injure countless men who would learn to hate him as soon as they recovered. 

Perhaps he would have been kinder if he had just ended it for them. Then they wouldn't have the chance to go on assaulting innocent people, those innocent people wouldn't have to go on fearing their return, and Kenshin wouldn't have to worry about fighting the same old adversaries and protecting the same old batch of innocent people…

Besides, it would have lessened their pain.

The cart gave a hearty jolt as the back wheel jumped on a stone. The horse asserted a little snort.

"Sorry!" the man called from the front. "Uh…you okay back there?"

Kenshin shook his head again, disapprovingly. The man sounded nervous. What, did he think his sword-toting passenger would attempt to murder him just for a little incident with a stone? Please. Kenshin has been through worse things without even breaking a sweat.

He returned to his musings without even responding.

It was such a senseless question. He was obviously still alive, wasn't he?

Or did the driver wish he wasn't anymore? 

Huh. Now THERE'S a hysterical thought. 

Tough luck though.

* * *

The driver moved his head to the side and wiped his temple on his already-dampened sleeve.

It was bad enough that the day called for the sun to beat down on Earth without a tinge of pity, he had to have a law-breaking, sword-toting, soon-to-be murderer at his back, basking inside his cart among the rattling boxes of fruit preserves that were very open for stealing.

Well…at least the sun was becoming gentler now…though it still seemed strangely bright at five o'clock… Besides, he hadn't recovered yet from that morning's heat wave. 

He didn't really know whether or not the man was a killer. Not really. He just had this really unnerving aura about him that could make the hairs at the back of your neck twist on their roots. Most of all, that x-shaped scar…it gave him a total look of venom.

The driver sighed and burrowed under his meager bangs to deflect the sunlight. He really wasn't as young as he used to be.

He flicked the reins to the right and clicked his tongue to at least lift his tired, sweat-drenched horse's agony by letting him know he wasn't the only one suffering. His long, dark mane poured over one side of his neck, plastered to the glossy coat.

"Easy, Jeta, easy…" he whispered softly, causing the horse's drooping ears to flick back, wearily.

They turned into a narrow road. Two more turns and he would be at his destination…

But then his heartbeat picked up speed as a long-dreaded possibility again nagged at his mind—louder and clearer than ever before. 

He hadn't really thought about it when the invitation popped out of his mouth upon seeing the tired-looking young man walking under the blistering heat of the sun four hours ago, but when he saw those dark, dismal eyes and (thankfully) sheathed katana, he began to think about it _a lot_.

What if this so-called wanderer didn't leave his cart before he could reach the village? What if he snapped suddenly and wreaked havoc in his niece and nephew's home? What if there would be bloodshed and _death_??

No!

His heart pounded mercilessly against his ribcage.

He didn't care anymore if the wanderer spoke with him in that raspy, subdued voice and scared the wits out of him just by saying he wanted to get off the cart—just that he will. It was very important that he left the cart immediately—important to the driver's blood pressure anyway…

He didn't know whether or not he should be happy when he directed his horse leftward in the second-to-the-last turn. He was nearer to rest, shade, and comfort now…but the wanderer and his blade were also nearer to his family…

He slackened the horse's pace just a little bit, to gain some time. The horse slowed to a heavy, somnolent stroll. He shook his droopy head, and the matted mane flipped to the other side of his neck.

The man again wiped the cold sweat from his forehead—this time, on his other sleeve.

He could see the village's back entrance now. Soon, he would enter it, coming closer and closer to his beloved relatives with his fruit preserves and deadly-looking extra cargo. He would bypass two streets, and then turn the last turn to his family's peace-loving home.

There was no sound from behind him. Not even a stir.

The horse plodded though under the wooden arc that welcomed the people into the drowsy little village. The streets were empty when he rattled by, except for a few faces that peeked from open windows. He was slightly relieved, but at the same time, hopelessly apprehensive.

To his dismay, the first and second streets passed by him…soon…so soon, he and his cargo would be at his destination's door…

He half-heartedly pulled his horse down the street, his chest growing heavier by the second. They passed the first house…the second…the third…fourth…fifth…three more and he would have to stop.

Still no sound from Kenshin.

The expressly perturbed driver let the fatigued horse drag the cart on to the next house, several meters past his relatives', and then pulled up. He would have to walk a bit.

He looked up at the ever so slowly mellowing sun and waited for an extra minute, hopeful for the swordsman's exit.

No such luck. He was merely wasting time.

He sighed and reluctantly lowered his sweat-dampened body from the rider's seat. He paused for another moment and ran his hand across his horse's glistening rump, giving him a soft pat of gratitude and reassurance. It didn't earn him much time though. The horse merely flicked his ears back and whinnied to show he was just keen on getting un-harnessed, so would his owner please just get going?

"Right…" the man, muttered, and he walked to the back of the cart to unload his packages. 

He hesitated a little before he parted the dusty canvas and ever so cautiously peered inside. The swordsman was crouched against one wall, his blade protectively cradled against his shoulder, with one arm loosely draped around it. His breathing was soft and even. He was all covered in shadows, but the man could detect the slight rise and fall of his chest.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and secured both hands on the first box of fruit preserves. With as small amount of noise he could muster, he hoisted it from the cart and approached the quiet house.

As soon as his was gone, a smirk lanced the darkness, and Kenshin again shook his head.

* * *

"Thanks again, Chizuko-san!" Kaoru bade, as she loosened her hold on her luggage to face her sweet-tempered host. "You've been very kind."

"It was nothing, Kaoru-san," the younger girl replied, shaking her head a little. "No sweat at all."

Kaoru smiled as cheerfully as she could. "Thank you all the same. Thank you very much." Then she dropped her luggage on the concrete that paved the way toward the gate and briefly embraced the younger girl. "I'll come by again another time to repay you, all right?"

Kisa nodded, emphatically. "All right, and bring Mr. Himura with you."

Kaoru smiled even wider. "Yes. He'll be so thrilled to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure…" Kisa replied. "Okaa-san told me much about Tomoe-san. I'm sure I'll come to respect any man she had loved." Kaoru flushed a little at that, and then Kisa nodded at her again, softer this time, to show her she owed her family nothing and that she was free to go. "Go on, Miss Kaoru…. He's waiting for you."

"Yeah…he is, isn't he?" It was whisper. Kaoru turned her face skyward, squinting her midnight eyes to resist the softer afternoon sear. _I'm coming, Kenshin. I'm coming…just wait for me…I'll be there—_

"Uncle!!!" Kisa suddenly shrieked, jumping up excitedly and waving her hand in the air. She darted down the steps and ran for the gate. "Uncle Gohei!"

Kaoru whipped around to find a man peeking tentatively through the entrance.

Kisa ran over, jumped up, and gave him a buoyant hug.

Uncle Gohei laughed, but he could only squeeze his round head down on the slender arms that wrapped around his shoulders as his hands were too full too return the warm embrace. 

"Hello to you too, Kisa," he said, cheerfully. "Your aunt has sent me here to feed you with a box-full of her homemade fruit preserves!!"

"Oh! Oh, I'll take that…" Kisa said when she realized the weight that bore her uncle down. She held out her arms.

"What makes you think I'll let you, huh?" Uncle Gohei asked, shaking his head and smiling widely. "Come on. Just lead me inside, whirlwind."

Kisa laughed and pecked her uncle on the cheek. "All right then, if that's how it goes!" she said, laughing gamely…then two midnight studs a short distance away glittered and caught her eye.

She whipped around, remembering. 

Kaoru. She was standing patiently a yard ahead, politely clueless. 

"I'm SO sorry, I forgot!" she exclaimed, sheepishly, berating herself inwardly for her show of discourtesy. "Um…Uncle Gohei, I'd like you to meet someone." She led him up to the raven-haired kendo master.

"Uncle, this is Miss Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru-san, this is my uncle, Tachibara Gohei." 

Kaoru bowed her head in greeting. Gohei tilted his in return.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, sir," Kaoru said, a mellow smile on her lips. "But…I think I have to go now. Kisa-chan…" She bowed her head again, this time in farewell. "Until we meet again. Tachibara-san, sayonara (goodbye)."

"Sayonara, Kaoru-san."

And the raven-haired instructor took off for the gate after one last smile.

"Good luck, Miss, and be blessed!!"

"Hai (yes)! Arigato (thank you)!!"

* * *

Kaoru stepped outside the wooden gate and breathed in a lungful of fresh, calming air and determination to prepare herself for another long trek. 

"Okay…" she whispered to herself. "I can do this."

She directed her nervous gaze down the vacant street. It was bathed in the strangely spry afternoon sun that, for the first time that day, was filtered meagerly by a tuft of cirrus. She breathed again, straightening her shoulders.

Then something moved! A clump of leaves, rattled by an unnatural breeze. A soft, breathy whinny erupted in the silence in explanation.

Just two yards or so ahead of her, parked tentatively in the front of Kisa's neighbor's house, was a horse-driven cart draped in dusty, white canvas.

Hmm…if this had been Uncle Gohei's way of transportation, he sure pulled up in an inconvenient spot. What could have kept him from parking right in front of _Kisa's_ house?

Kaoru shrugged. It was none of her business.

She stared a while longer at the cart. And then she realized about a minute later, when she grasped that she was subconsciously refusing to look away, that she was curiously drawn to it. She scowled a bit in bafflement. Why were her instincts drawing her to that cart? Was there something else in there besides—what were those?—fruit preserves?

A breeze blew the gap in the canvas ever so slightly apart, as if to entice her all the more into looking. She had no right to look, of course, but the question still gnawed inside her mind, for whatever reason she couldn't perceive nor imagine:

What…? What else was in there…? What else…?

* * *

A sharp voice drew Kenshin to fix his eyes to the sliver of gentle sunlight that streamed through the narrow gap of the cart's cloth door. It was a female's voice, a sharp, joyful shriek…and then, a few minutes later, the same voice yelled out a brief call of blessing…

Hmm…so people still knew how to care for each other, huh? He suddenly had an urge to peek out of the canvas, see who was out there, and have a gloomy game of loosely assessing the person's view on swordsmen by sight.

But then he let it go. No use thinking on that. What business did he have with the women in this town anyway, wherever or whatever this town was?

He should have actually gotten off a long time ago. He knew that if this cart went any further, they would come into a dark tunnel of trees and emerge in the same town where he had met the bottomless-eyed man and Midori Yumi.

Well…whatever, right? Wandering didn't really require a plan. But Kenhsin decided that if that cart-driver didn't emerge from the house in an hour or so, he would leave. He would go back the way they came, take that crossroad that the driver bypassed, and spend the night in the next village's inn. The keeper there knew him well enough to let him stay in some vacant room…or at the least, the barn or the storage.

A gate somewhere nearby banged shut and re-attracted Kenshin's wandering attention. From the click of the footwear and the lightness of step, he could tell it was a woman. Probably the same one who had shrieked and called out.

He waited for more footsteps so he could know where she was going…but none came. Whoever this was had just stopped at the gate.

Kenshin waited some more, but still…nothing. 

He then sighed offhandedly, not anymore caring. Nothing about the place seemed dangerous at all anyway.

He leaned back against the wall of the cart, tucked his hands into his sleeves and closed his murky eyes. He inhaled, exhaled…breathed for a few more seconds…and again fell easily asleep.

* * *__

_White canvas…ordinary wooden cart…dark brown horse with black mane and tail…have you seen them? Oh, really? So they're headed down—??_

"There, sir, down that road. The driver turned rightward just before they disappeared from sight, way over THERE, near that tree bending out over half the road, about three hours ago or so. I saw the pony when I went out earlier to run an errand for my 'kaa-san."

"Yeah? Well, thanks a lot, kid."

"You're welcome, sir. But I have to go now. I have to give 'kaa-san these herbs from my grandma—see?"

"Sure, kid. See ya. Thanks again."

The pacifying sunlight reflected off the set of teeth that gleamed through a leering smirk.

_Huh. This is too easy. We're…what…three? Maybe four hours apart? Please. You're traveling way too slowly, my FRIEND. Everybody knows that a few hours is nothing for a searching man._

_You're not trying to hide, are you, Battousai? Well…you should. 'Cause I'm coming for you._

* * *

tbc

Lchan: Whee!! Okay, so that was a tad bit longer than the rest of my chapters, wasn't it? So! Did it lag or what? I'm really sorry, you guys, for taking so long to update this. I only recently managed to gather enough, let's say, resolve to continue this. Anyway, it's here now, and you guys are all still welcome to beat me over the head for the super-duper-duper-duper late update, constructively criticize my work, or tell me I did an okay job. 

So…feedback anyone?


	11. Forward, Back, and Away

Lchan: Okay, okay, I know—I took WAY too long to update. Sorry!!! Loads of thanks to all who reviewed the last chap, especially to aphrodite24goddess (she's the reason I even updated)! This update's for you, and, hopefully, it's worth your wait.

Well, here's the eleventh chapter, and...er…I don't think it's the best, but, hopefully it satisfies. A few, minor conflicts again...Megumi, Sano and Yahiko are back in the spotlight! The chapter title may sound a little weird, but each word actually notes particular, DIFFERENT characters. I can't ruin anything else much for you so...there you go. I really am sorry for neglecting this fic for so long, but don't worry, I WON'T discontinue this!!! Please read and review anyway guys, even after all the wait I put you through... I luv ya, peeps!

Counter Strike

- Forward, Back, and Away

The intense skies over Japan slowly became framed with grayish, cotton-like balloons as the afternoon wore on. The heat was no longer as intense, but nonetheless, it seemed that the sun wasn't keen on backing off just yet. Only the merciful approach of evening kept the streets of Japan from roasting.

A tired woman, a grumpy man, and a sun-baked kid were resting in the shade of a clinic's roof—an airy little place owned and operated by a good-tempered nurse named Midori Yumi. They had declined on the invitation to step inside, so as not to compromise the comfort of worthier patients. They had already asked for directions from her, had already drank a few glasses of water, and now, only a simple valediction lay between their rest and the continuation of their journey.

"It's gonna rain," Sano said decisively through a fresh piece of fish bone. "It's gonna rain hard."

"Please," Yahiko grumbled distrustfully, touching a hand on the back of his sun-baked neck. "After all that sun??"

"Especially after all that sun," Megumi replied, though she didn't bother to expound anymore. She was far too exhausted. She sighed. "We have to find an inexpensive inn to spend the night in," she murmured, a trifle worriedly.

"Nah," Sano said. "I could sleep under a tree. And if Yahiko's not too chicken about bugs and mosquito bites, so can he."

Megumi tried to smirk in response. "I didn't know you could be so adaptable, rooster-head," she drawled, only a little bit mockingly. "But you know bugs and mosquitoes will be the least of our concerns if we stay out tonight. Like you said—AND forgot due to ridiculous lack of common sense—it will rain hard within the day. Yes, we could stay outside, but I won't be coerced into nursing to two silly, fever-stricken boys after that. All right?"

"Man, Megumi, you're so FORWARD-THINKING," Yahiko muttered. The comment was dismissed.

"That's due to the lack of FOOD, fox," Sano growled. "You made me eat one fish the size of a minnow and a minute serving of rice for lunch, remember?? Why don't you tell me how a guy could think straight with just those shreds of crap in my stomach, huh, Doctor?"

"It was all we could afford, Sano! Don't give me those complaints after you just EXPLOITED my earnings from the clinic because YOU didn't have enough mind not to give away all of your savings to gamblers before we left Tokyo!" Megumi took a moment to breathe.

"Besides," she said, a bit more quietly. "You're not the only one who's tired, you know. And unlike me, you aren't fated to brainstorm over stretching your own diminishing salary to cover for three persons' expenses."

Yahiko sighed. "You guys gotta quit doing that," he muttered. "Hey, Sano, it's your turn with the luggage."

"I REFUSE, brat. I spent the whole morning and half the afternoon with that crap on my back…and whole day yesterday. I'll have some GOOD CHOW before I carry that again." He looked at Megumi.

"Oh, sure, THAT helps us a lot," she said, eyes flashing madly.

"More than our meals did anyway."

"How can you be so UNGRATEFUL, you – baka – tori – atama (stupid rooster-head)??"

At that, Sano spat out the fishbone with a last angry crunch. "A guy likes to breathe, fox, y'know!"

"Well, so does a woman!"

"And so does a kid, so cut all of us some slack and quit it already," Yahiko interrupted. He draped his arms sullenly over the backrest of the bench that Yumi had earlier offered for their comfort. His eyes were dark with exhaustion. "This isn't working," he grumbled.

Megumi and Sano both stared at him, unbelievingly, eyebrows arched high on their foreheads. Identical twinkles of tenacity flashed visibly in their eyes at the proposition of admitted defeat.

"What're you saying, brat!?" Sano demanded, roughly. "That we back down now and quit on Kenshin and Jou-chan??"

"We're not even sure if we're still on the right track!" the kid replied, harshly, glaring back at Sano from beneath his eyebrows. "At this rate, by the time we find either of them, we won't even be able to TALK. Our throats will have burned down to ashes."

"We had an OBJECTIVE, Yahiko," Megumi reminded him. "And that's something we HAVE to accomplish."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Look, brat, we're trapped out here, all right!?" Sano yanked Yahiko by the collar and shook him roughly. "It's too late to turn back and apart from that, we're not DONE yet!!"

"Yeah, and we're WAY far from being so!! This is hopeless, face it! Kaoru probably won't even care anymore!!"

"It's worth a shot and we owe her that much!! You should know, brat!!!"

"Sano, let him go!" Megumi pushed herself between the two and flashed a glare from one to the other. "This has gone far enough. We are acting completely inhuman!"

Yahiko tore his wild eyes from Sano's and yanked his baggage viciously off the ground. Swaying slightly under the weight and biting down hard on his chapped lower lip to avoid a hiss of complaint, he hoisted it back onto his shoulders. "Fine!" he said, angrily.

"Fine WHAT??"

"Lower that voice, Sano!" Megumi said. "We have done enough damage to each other; don't blame the rest of this neighborhood!"

"Che," he replied, and, jamming his hands into his pockets, he went off ahead of them, steaming, plunging one foot after another in the still-dusty road.

Megumi shook her head.

It was so unclear to her how everything had gone so wrong. A few days ago they had been almost friends. Though she and Sano never admitted it, the kid WAS right—they WERE getting along well. Superbly well.

She should have known it wouldn't have lasted. Nothing so blissfully heartwarming could—at least, not around their particular crowd…

She figured it would have to be that way without the rest of the Kenshin-gumi to balance everything. When they were in the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin's peacemaking abilities, Sano's guileless observations, Kaoru's savage discipline, Yahiko's rebelliousness, Megumi's catty side-comments, and Ayame and Suzume's persistent childishness all just seemed to blend together in almost harmony…

A pleasant sort of noise—neither music nor pollution…

But now that they were scattered all over Japan in a guilt-ridden goose chase…yes…Megumi thought it would have to be practically unbearable for a while…

Sano's mortally offensive complaints burned dully inside her mind, shocking her in such a way that she never expected from herself. She was normally so in-control, so steadfast and ready to take on any insult, any verbal or even physical assault. But Sano's words were so unexpectedly savage.

She knew he was tired. They were all tired.

But this time, the fatigue wasn't breeding amiability, or at least silence between the three of them—not like it had when they first started out. The fatigue provided for her an immeasurable headache, piling day after blistering day as it took its toll slowly on the three of them.

Yes, they were tired. Immensely tired. Too tired even to keep quiet and leave each other in peace. They were all bursting with objections, with complaints, with protests, and at the same time pushed forward roughly and harshly by the least possible energizing motivation—an eternally nagging conscience.

Feet tired…bodies heavy…heads aching from the dominant blaze of the weather…

It was enough to spur delirium.

This trip…this journey…this endless, abominable trek they were forced to face side by side despite worlds of differences that cascaded their relationships…

It was changing them. All of them.

And nobody knew when it would all end…where…and most of all, how…

......

"Good afternoon, lady and gentlemen, how may I help you travelers?"

Sano smirked under the meager shadow of the strands of hair cascading over his band and down his face. _Lady and gentlemen?_ What a joke.

He could tell despite the forced cheer and good-nature in the innkeeper's voice that he wasn't all that thrilled to have an ill-tempered, wild-haired, street punk with a kanji of "bad" splashed over his clothes spraying dust all over his floor. He could feel the eyes behind the round glasses drink him in—having been satisfied with beautiful Megumi and innocent-_looking_ Yahiko—and he knew that the man was clearly unimpressed with him.

He resisted the urge to slam a hand down on the desk and show him who he was underestimating. Instead, he resorted to checking out the barren, un-artfully decorated scenery, and began to happily tick of complaints in his head.

Megumi stepped up to the innkeeper. "Yes, hello," she said, as cordially as she could muster. "How much would we have to give you for the cheapest available room?"

"A hundred yen for one night."

"Is that with food services already?"

"I'm sorry, no. But we do have a dining area."

For the third time that day, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko sagged. They could take the room and miss breakfast and lunch the next day, or find some other inn and wear their exhausted selves out walking in the waning afternoon.

"This is the last inn in this town," Megumi said to them, quietly, after a wait-a-second smile at the jolly-seeming innkeeper. "What do you want to do?"

"Eat," Sano replied, promptly.

Yahiko knew what that meant. It meant he preferred meals over shelter, and, given their limited expenses, their choices, and the inn's sky-high rent, that meant dragging their feet back onto the road—to the next town, which may be reached by way of a dark, tree-walled tunnel, as Midori Yumi had told them.

"Thank you, sir, just inquiring," Yahiko said, doggedly, to the knowing innkeeper.

"Not taking the room?" he asked.

"No, thanks, we prefer hotels," Sano replied, acidly, taking the phony question of concern as an outright insult. Megumi didn't even stop or even berate him. She agreed fully, and the satisfaction was beyond holding back.

—Kaoru's—POV—

I walked slowly toward the cart, heart in my throat, following the ever nagging voice in my head that something sweet lurked behind the curtain of white canvas.

And yet, my mind screamed at my stupidity. How could I even hope for something so surreal?? I didn't know, but for some reason, something just drew me in…but how…how could a covered cart do such a thing?

Kenshin's smiling, violet eyes bloomed in my mind, reliving inside me a dull yearning—

"You're still here, Miss Kamiya?"

I turn quickly around, and my outstretched fingers, which I only now realized were slowly reaching for the canvas, stopped in midair. I jerked back, suddenly embarrassed. It was Kisa's uncle, looking at me (probably thinking I was some crazy nut, holding my arm out like that toward his cart) from the again-open gate.

I pushed a lock of black hair behind my ear. "I, uh…" I stammered. "Yeah…I was just…you know…"

_You know!?_ Duh, Kaoru, of course he didn't know! But the guy seemed kind enough to let it slip. Still, it nagged at me, heightening my embarrassment: what did he think I wanted to do? Perhaps he thought I wanted to steal his cart…

"Are you having trouble with your luggage?"

"No, sir, thank you…"

He smiled at me and then reached inside the covered cart. His head darted to one side, and then to another, giving me an impression that he was searching for something.

Thank goodness for the man's hesitation, it gave me more than a moment's look as well in the cart's shadowy interior. It was enough to muffle the strange nagging in my mind that I saw half the almost-empty cart from the light that slivered onto the barren floor and my Kenshin wasn't inside.

And besides…how could he be?? I felt like a fool for even hoping…

The canvas closed over the gap again as Uncle Gohei drew his head back out, holding another box of fruit preserves. I tried to smile at him.

_Stupid Kaoru, drawn to a cart by fruit preserves…!_

"Sayonara," I said again. He nodded in acknowledgement, and I bowed one last time, took up my luggage, and walked off as casually as I could. Given the still-untamed pounding of my heart, that which still hadn't recovered from the thrill of my absurd curiosity, that wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do.

In fact, I found myself walking rather slowly—and it didn't seem to be because of my luggage or my frantic heartbeat. I paused, thought for a moment…and I found it. The nagging had begun again, eight steps forward and away.

I heard the gate close softly behind Uncle Gohei…

I took a few more steps into the ever waning sunshine…across the street…more walking away from the cart than walking toward my destination…

I hesitated. Kenshin's not there. He wasn't. I saw it with my own eyes, how could I still FEEL like he was!?!?

Well, actually, I hadn't seen the whole interior of the cart. Kenshin, or a least SOMEONE, could still be hiding in that shadowed corner off to the sides.

Blast me for being a fool, this nagging was taking my time. Would it even be worthwhile to calm it before I go on? There was no hope for me. Kenshin wasn't there…but if I stopped wasting my time looking at a surely empty covered cart and went on back to the village to put myself back on track, I might have a chance of seeing him again…

Yes…that's what I should do. I should stop this. It was absurd. Ridiculous! I have to get going!!

And so, as resolutely as I could muster, knowing fully well the strength of my hesitation, I took all of my self-control and dragged myself forward, away from the cart…

Away from my deadened hope…

—Normal—POV—

Kenshin lithely jumped off the covered cart with a soft, now-characteristic scowl on his face.

He looked around, acknowledging the change in his surroundings since he last trekked amidst its dust and heat. But now those were gone. The skies were painted with shades of grey and foams of heavy clouds that spelled R-A-I-N.

He didn't dislike rain, really.

It refreshed many images in his mind wherein he possessed and enjoyed comfort and warmth: snuggling with Tomoe around a fire on rainy nights...helping Kaoru gather newly-washed laundry from the clothesline on unexpected afternoons...watching his and Tomeo's little farming patch of vegetables through a foggy window...sharing an umbrella with Kaoru as they walk home together from the Akabeko...

Well, those days were over.

Kenshin didn't have a home anymore. He didn't have anybody whom he loved, anybody who loved him, or even anybody who cared that he existed—except maybe those who feared him and noted his existence just to want him not to exist anymore.

Now he had the whole world to get lost in, glares to endure, and angry rumors to curse and be annoyed at.

How exciting.

Kenshin began to walk towards the next village, one hand resting alertly and mistrustfully on the handle of the sakabatou that swung by his hip, his face still dark from brooding.

He started the trek for his planned shelter for the night—the inn in the next village. The keeper knew him, and he had his heart and muscles intact enough to let a wanderer—even one who represented nearly all Japanese men's most hated memory—stick around until the rain passed.

Despite knowing someone there who would accept him though, Kenshin would never call the place a home—not even a second or third or fourth home. It was merely a shelter.

Kenshin was through with homes.

Homes were fictional illusions, a fanciful nuisance, nothing at all but a pointless nonexistence...

tbc

Lchan: Okay! So the chapter title actually notes Sano, Megumi and Yahiko in "forward"; Kaoru in "back" (to the tunnel); and Kenshin in "away", if you haven't grasped that yet. Sorry I had to burst your bubble, guys, but I couldn't let Kenshin and Kaoru meet up till now. There's something harsher coming up and it would just ruin the plot if I let them meet in this chapter.

...But, you know, there WILL be a _reunion_ in the next chapter. And despite the huge opportunity that Kenshin and Kaoru bypassed in this one, don't worry! I promise you guys a...well, let's say...an _okay_ ending. A'ight? Please review! Don't let the feedback stop coming! This story's going somewhere, I assure you. Luv ya peeps! Gomen again for the long wait!


	12. The Reunion

Lchan: Okay, so like the title says, AND as promised, there's a REUNION in this chapter! As you can judge by the scroll bar, it's a pretty long chapter, this one. Hopefully, it won't bore you too much. Anyway, please read on. I won't say anything else. Well, except—READ AND REVIEW!!! Luv ya, peeps!! Enjoy!

Counter Strike

- The Reunion

A drop of water came pelting down from the now-dark, twilight sky. The sun had officially set, and the heavens were blasted with gray lights and heavy clouds. After what seemed like a million years, the drop touched down and splashed on a soft, warm, slanting surface. It promptly spattered into microscopic, insignificant puddles.

"Damn."

Sano stopped walking. He reached up and felt his nose with a tentative finger. Wetness met his touch. He cursed again, gingerly rubbing his index with his thumb and allowing the moisture to slowly dissolve into nothing.

"What is it?" Yahiko, who had been walking several steps behind him, stopped upon catching up. He cocked his head.

Megumi walked up. She was about to ask what caused their halt, when something dripped suddenly on the back of her palm. She stopped, looked there, blinked in surprise, and then looked up.

Yahiko transferred his eyes to her. "What?" he asked. And he looked up as well. Then, just as his eyes met the somber sky, another raindrop, fatter than the others that had hit his companions, came zipping down on him. It splashed onto his right cheek and slid off.

He touched a hand to the trickle. "Rain." _Great._ He flashed questions through his eyes at both his companions. _Where do we go? We're nowhere near shelter! _But they offered no comfort in looking back just as unsurely. A fresh sense of foreboding descended on Yahiko's chest. Honestly now, did life HAVE to be so evil?

It was Megumi who first managed to gather her wits, as Sano groaned again and Yahiko's head dropped in apparent surrender. "There's the tunnel," she said, decisively, nodding her head at the ominous-looking passageway . "We have to hurry."

Sano's nod was cynical. "All right..." he muttered. "C'mon, brat, gimme that." And he grabbed roughly at Yahiko's load and transferred it from the boy's back to his own. "You're such a slowpoke."

"Hey, I resent that!" Yahiko said, grabbing hold of Sano's knapsack, which had been thrown at him by its owner.

"Yeah? Well, who asked you?" Sano replied. "C'mon, get moving!" He started to jog ahead, following Megumi's footsteps in the now-spotted earth path.

Yahiko followed suit.

Splash! Splash! Splash! Raindrops began to drip down on their clothes.

The three of them scampered wordlessly through the dampening road. Occasionally, Sano muttered an incoherent curse, which always caught Megumi's ear and made her flash a fleeting look of reproof over her shoulder.

The rain was rapidly picking up, beginning to crack low, rumbling thunders in the atmosphere, and drowning out the scents of the rice field and burnt grasses of the day. The drizzle began to shift to a shower, and the three of them were forced to ignore their agonizing muscles and run ever faster. The tunnel loomed closer, but it seemed to them never close enough.

"Oh, this skirt is delaying me!" Megumi carped loudly, as Yahiko bypassed her and Sano drew up to her right.

"Troubles, fox-lady?" he inquired.

Truthfully, his voice had shifted from the earlier grumpiness to something that resembled light concern, but since it was vague in the rush of the situation, Megumi decided to conclude it as another shot at mockery. "Just run, Sano!" she said, a bit unkindly.

"But I am," he replied.

"Well, run faster!" she said, yanking up her skirt and tearing into a faster pace.

The three of them raced neck-and-neck, as Sano and Megumi managed to run up alongside Yahiko, into the tree-covered passageway, hearts pumping madly. They managed to slow down only several feet already into the tunnel, and it took them several more to totter to a stop and gulp in cold air.

"That was...certainly...tiring..." Megumi remarked, between pants for breath. She reached a hand to her tresses and smoothed the moist, clammy tangles.

"You're just...not used to...the rough life, fox," Sano replied, grinning slightly. He shook off the sweat and rainwater from his face.

"We should've...stayed in one of...this village's inns..." Yahiko said, gloomily, his hands on his knees.

Sano suddenly regained his strength. He pierced the younger man with a reprimanding glare. "We're here already, alright, so deal with it. Besides. we ain't got the money for that overpricing airhead so let's get on with the show and find someplace cheaper to sleep in so we could still save enough cents for chow tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir...whatever...you say..." Yahiko grumbled, still gulping for air.

"Very decisive, rooster-head..." Megumi murmured, from where she was now patting her sweat- and rain-dampened chest to regain her composure.

"That a comment or a compliment?"

"An observation."

"Che."

Yahiko rolled his eyes at the exchange, and he wiped some sweat off his face.

"Well...we had better resume..." Megumi said, a few minutes later. She gazed down the seemingly endless, overshadowed pathway that lay before them and heaved an inaudible sigh.

And so they trekked again.

The trees around the dark, unwelcoming tunnel protected the shadowed path from the downpour. Only as the rain pelted down faster and harder did small droplets begin to leak in between the leaves and splatter down on the three, weary travelers.

This time, Yahiko was the one muttering complaints. Sano grudged out some curses with regards to his loudly rumbling stomach. Megumi built her irritation inside of her at being forced to endure it all. But she refused to speak, just to avoid another blaze of arguments.

They walked and walked and walked on, tired but persistent...

"This place is going on forever!" Yahiko grumbled, scratching a clammy hand to his sun-burnt, rain-splattered, very sticky neck. "...Urgh!!" he hissed to himself, as his fingers dragged over the unhygienic surface of moisture and dust.

"Damn my stomach. Tomorrow, I swear, I'll have my chow," Sano appended to the gloomy monologues. "I'll kick any airhead brute's overpricing butt all the way to America if he doesn't cut us some slack and get us a freakin' room for the night for a fair price. Damned businessmen..."

"Kaoru'd better have some money to spare because this trip sucks and I want a ticket for a train ride home first off," Yahiko raged on. "This is hell. I'll need another life to recover from this—that is, if ever I LIVE through this, I—"

He was quieted by a mystifying crackle in a nearby bush. He felt Sano and Megumi behind him stiffen as well.

"What is it...?" Nobody listened well enough to realize who had asked the quavering question. Nobody replied to it.

Tension radiated from their tightly huddled group...and then...louder rustles!!!

A few seconds later, a pregnant tabby cat that had some patches of fur missing from its tail, leaped out and bounded off ahead of them. Megumi elicited a little yelp when the cat slipped between her legs and scampered off, quickly vanishing into the murk beyond.

Nobody had the nerve to mock her about the surprise she had betrayed. She quickly righted herself and regained her composure. "Well, we should go on—"

"Whoa!" Sano suddenly exclaimed, when several trickles of rainwater splashed down on his head from the dripping leaves above them. "Darn it all!!"

_All...all...all...all...all...all..._

Again, everyone froze.

"Whoa," Yahiko commented in a soft whisper.

"Echoes," Megumi supplied, rather unnecessarily.

They stood there for a few more seconds before Sano broke the tranquility and said, "Well, that ain't stopping me. C'mon we gotta get under a roof!"

"Yes..." Megumi agreed. "A roof...uh-huh..." She cleared her throat and trailed after the swaying black kanji of "bad", whose grumpy owner had now resumed their trek through the distasteful passageway—rimmed by fat, intimidating perennials and littered with hidden squeaks and noises that nobody could put a face to.

Even Megumi was slightly rattled by it all, despite the fact that she betrayed none of her apprehension and walked on as uprightly and as casually regal as she could muster. She put more dignity and strength in every step she took, both for show and for her own comfort.

An eerie, alert tension reigned over their group. Their eyes shifted from side to side, surveying their cage of thick forest and unknown creatures and sounds with unacknowledged trepidation. Nobody spoke, in tacit paranoia of the echoes that would most probably follow an outburst of complaint.

Perhaps, during the day, when it wasn't dark and rainy and the sun could sliver through the small gaps in the leaves, they might have been able to travel more carelessly and with less unease. But now, in the shadowed twilight of a day of blisters and sun-burns, when the moon wasn't even visible from inside the seemingly never-ending tunnel...it just seemed...impossible.

Out of the blue came a vague lurch, and Megumi and Yahiko quickly flashed questioning faces at Sano, who merely grimaced and shook his head. "I need to eat dinner," he grumbled, rubbing at his abdomen. "My stomach's—"

But he was cut off by a sudden, jagged, bloodcurdling shriek that ripped through the stifling stillness and reverberated throughout the damp passageway, echoing and reechoing and reechoing off the not-to-be-disturbed tree walls!

Sano's mouth snapped shut and he twisted his neck about in tense uncertainty.

"Who was that?" Yahiko cried.

Then it came again, from ahead of them:

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

_Nnooooooo...noooooo...noooo...nooo...noo...no...no..._

And the three of them again broke into a frantic dash.

—Kaoru's—POV— 

I hate cats! I HATE cats!! I HATE CATS!!!

It screeched at me from several feet away, with its fat tail high up in the air. The tip was naked of fur, so while the rest of its plump body bloated as its icky orange hair stood on end, that part remained pink and ugly and slim, poking off the top of his would-be frightening display.

"Go away!" I screamed at it, stamping my slippers down in front of the pregnant cat.

It gave another screech, this time of terror, and then leaped back, looking at me like I was to blame for all the misfortunes of the world. I swung my luggage at her at that final, stubborn straw and she at last scampered away.

I sank down onto the ground, beside my bag. I tell you, this tunnel stinks!!!

When in the other day that I passed here, sunlight could barely get through, now, in the rain and darkness, nothing at all could penetrate its gloom.

My heart is screaming out.

I was alone. Alone! ALONE!!! Alone in this darkness and this vast, ugly, isolated nightmare!! How could I have ever thought I could do this stupid thing!? And at night, for crying out loud. I had overestimated myself. I thought after I managed to get out of this tunnel the other day unscathed that I would be able to do it again, but now...now...I just...

It's just so hard...

Wait. Wha...? There's something bittersweet...on—from my lower lip. It was blood. I didn't realized I was biting it so hard.

My shoulders were spotted with rain, because I got caught in it a hundred meters or so before I could reach this passage.

I sighed on the ground, willing my heartbeat to relax and failing miserably. I buried my head in my knees. I was on the verge of tears, but I declined the craving. I've been in this tunnel for about five or ten minutes now...and yet...I feel so...lost...

I wish...I wish his hands were here...my Kenshin's...those hands that had kept me safe so many times before...soft though calloused, rubbing my me and telling me I was alright now...reaching out to help me to my feet... And those eyes...smiling at me...accompanying the voice that had on countless times rescued me from losing all control...

_Kaoru-dono..._

Darn it, Kenshin! I miss you so much!! back to me!!!!!!

That fateful night of my confession returned to me in rapid flashes. Kenshin, sitting there. Kenshin, eating dinner. Kenshin, asking me what was wrong. Kensin, looking concerned. Kenshin, looking confused. And Kenshin...looking endlessly hurt...

By me.

If I could just turn back time, I wouldn't—I really wouldn't—

No, Kaoru! KAORU!! Don't cry! Stop it!! On your feet—NOW!!! Now, Kaoru!!

Then, as I was clambering to my feet in obedience to my better instincts, a new voice greeted me. And it was a voice so familiar to me and so warm and comforting, that I couldn't even recognize it. It was a voice that gathered many fond teases in my mind...many affectionate insults...many candid comments...a few accolades here and there, yes...but...not enough warmth...not enough comfort...

Unlike now.

So it couldn't be. It was a mirage. A mirage that I had cooked up from the loneliness this place instilled in my guts. It was my imagination, just like my absurd intuition with Gohei-san's cart. It was—

"Jou-chan?"

I turned.

—Sano.

And behind him...Yahiko...Megumi...!! They were there...but they couldn't be! They should be in Tokyo, hating me!! And yet THEY WERE HERE!! Brown eyes...red lips...spiky hair...all those comforting sights I so needed to see again. My surrogate brother...my friend...my student...my loved ones...!!!

They were here...with me...only a few yards away...waiting to be touched for inspection if they were real or imagined or simply an illusion to mock my reeling mind...

How could it be!?!? Why were they there!?!? "How...? How did you...??" I murmured aloud.

And there was silence. Were they also waiting for me, as I was for them, to speak? I wanted proof. This was too surreal not to require proof. And yet...I wanted to know...immediately. I couldn't wait anymore. I have to know. Were they real!?

"Sano...Megumi...Yahiko...??"

"JOU-CHAN!!!"

Then I—we were running. Stumbling. They toward me; I toward them. And I was crying. Suffocating. Swelling with absolute happiness and wonder. Then my head was buried in a tall man's muscled chest. A hand was on my back, and a soothing voice was in my ear.

And I knew at last that it was all real.

—Normal—POV— 

"That Kamiya girl seems certainly sad."

"Yes, uncle...she has had some rough experiences recently...here's your tea."

"Thank you, Kisa-chan." Uncle Gohei sipped the bitter liquid from his cup and relished in its comforting warmth. "Topnotch."

Kisa laughed. "Well, thank you!!"

And then they sat in silence for a while, with Uncle Gohei looking blankly into nothing and thinking deeply. "Kisa..." he said. "Is there any chance that you could tell me what troubled Miss Kamiya?"

"Oh..." Kisa said, and her green eyes sobered slightly. "Well...see...she kind of...fell in love with the Battousai—"

Gohei reeled back. "No! With that killer??"

Kisa shrugged. "That's love, Uncle," she said. "Kaoru-san has learned not to care at all about his past, for that's all that it is now. Mr. Himura had begun to change his ways. He lived with her for a while...nothing romantic—at least at first. But then it became different as time wore on...on Kaoru-san's part most of all."

"Ahhh...well, that sounds like a very fictional love story, my niece."

"I know, but it's real. I've read it in her eyes. She lost him when she kicked him out of her dojo. She didn't tell me the reason. Just that she did...and she regretted it since because it caused him to resort back to wandering—"

"Wandering?"

"Yes. Since he had stopped being a manslayer, Battousai Himura became a wanderer. And now, because he was kicked out of his home with Kaoru-san, he's back to wandering. That's why she's out here. She's out to hunt him out and take him back. You know, Uncle, Kaoru-san told me that he carried around _a reverse-bladed sword!_ Imagine that—"

"What!? A sword!? A wanderer with a sword!?!?"

"Uh—yes. And as you know, that red hair and x-shaped scar on his cheek that Tomoe-san—"

Gohei suddenly stood up. "I have to go."

"What!? Why?"

"I have to leave. Now. I've met this man. I've seen him. I let him sleep in my cart!"

"What!? Are you sure!?!? When, today?"

"Yes, today! He was in the cart even when I pulled up outside your gate—well, your neighbor's. Whatever! He was still there a few hours ago when I went back for the second box. But when I took Jeta in, he was already gone (_to my relief_)! I have to go after Kamiya-san. My gosh, I let a legendary murderer sleep INCHES from me!! Imagine that!"

"Uncle, but it's raining, you can't go out there!!"

"I'll be back soon, Kisa!"

(scene shift:)

_Dammit...there's nobody out in this weather. Couldn't ask anybody where the Battousai went. Last time I checked, I'm in the right path, but now I'm not so sure. Damn it._

Footsteps splashed noisily in the rain puddles that softened the ground to mud. The man's boots were filled with water and squished noisily with every uncomfortable step. He was drenched, and yet he walked on, tirelessly.

A young man had directed him to this village when he inquired about a covered cart, but ever since the rain started an hour or so ago, his search had become blind at the desertedness of the streets and lack of reliable sources of direction.

_Nothing will stop me from avenging him. Nothing. I'm so near now...just you wait, Battousai. I swear, I'll—_

Suddenly, a leer replaced the scowl on the man's sun-burned face as a clatter of horse's hoofs and the rattle of a wooden cart caught his attention from several hundred meters away. His eyes shifted up alertly at the noise, and he quickly spotted the waving canvas of a covered cart, dragged by a wet, dark brown horse, its black main and tail soggy but waving in the wind as it broke into a hasty canter.

Sheer delight overcame him, tickled every cell in his body and sent doses and doses of adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream at the excitement of it all.

He had found Battousai the Slasher! He had found, at last, his cousin's ruthless murderer.

He touched a hand to the hilt of the sword that hung by his hip from the ribbons of his hakama.

Oh, yes...this revenge will be sweet...this revenge...will be very...sweet...

And he broke into a run.

tbc

Lchan: Okay, okay, sorry I had to burst your bubble again guys; maybe you were expecting the K/K reunion. Well...uh...that's also coming up...but NOT YET. It just wouldn't do to end it all there since that'd be the point of the story and there are still conflicts everywhere...so...review anyway, won't you?? Action is assured the next couple of chapters.


	13. Combat

Lchan: Action galore for this chapter! I ain't spilling anything more! Caution: this chapter might tend to sound a little _hurried_, especially in the first parts. Lacking somehow, or maybe it's just me. Dunno. So please read and review, peeps! Sorry if I'm not so good with fights, but, hey, I had fun making this, right? I'd really, really appreciate feedback! BTW, I've inserted a _little bit_ of s/m in this chapter! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! Luv ya, peeps!

Counter Strike

Combat

There was a sickening crash as a heavy man landed on the roof a speeding covered cart. He whipped out a long, sharp-bladed katana and repeatedly stabbed the canvas from above. He searched madly within the cart for impact, for flesh, for a painful yell or even a counter attack...but he found nothing.

Fury surged into the atmosphere, echoing and reechoing through a booming voice.

A horse's wild, terrified scream then took up the yell. In panic and terror, he reared high into the air. His frantic rider grabbed at the reins, but he ripped it out of his master's control. He flailed his hoofs.

"Jeta! Jeta, easy! Whoa! WHOA, boy! Jet—"

But then he was cut off, and there was another spine-chilling yell—this time, a human one. Blood sprayed the ground as the hard handle of the katana slammed into the side of the bewildered man's head and made him fly off his seat and onto the mud, red liquid dripping down his temple in torrents.

The cart careened dangerously to the side. The horse lost its balance on its hind legs and began to topple. And, with a last, few, desperate kicks of his front legs at the empty air, the horse tumbled onto his side!

The attacker leapt off the roof as the wooden cart hurtled down with the falling horse in a reverberating crash, inches from the wounded man's stunned profile. The horse fought wildly, screaming. But his harness wouldn't let him go.

The attacker approached his ignorant victim in slow, steady, intimidating steps.

The impact against the wounded man's head blinded him. The world was dim, blotted, and upside-down, blurring and blurring with every moment. Vaguely, he could hear the footsteps, the firm, calculated splashes.

"Who...who are you—?" he staggered...

And then he was up again, although he couldn't really tell from the way his vision twisted the world around him. He was jerked up roughly by the front of his shirt and shaken in what he felt as his attacker's lustful, crazed excitement.

"Where is the Battousai?" was the feral demand.

"Who are you talking about?"

More shakes. "Answer me!"

"Who are you? Who are you talking about?"

"Uhr...you FOOL!" And he was again in the air, without support, with the imprint of a hard fist burning on his face. The world was nothing but a dark, fast-moving blur. Dismay and sheer terror flashed inside him when he hit the ground headfirst and didn't lose consciousness.

"You rode with him!" his attacker boomed. "You let him stay in your cart! You were with him the whole afternoon! WHERE IS HE?"

Battousai...he meant Battousai...but who was Battousai? Oh, yes—cart...with him the whole afternoon. Sleeping...when he picked up the boxes...a crouched man...red hair...a scar...yes...a slayer...a murderer...a wanderer with a sword... Battousai? No...Himura...Himura Kenshin...right? Himura...Himura Battousai!

But what did this man want with him?

Then he felt an excruciating kick slam into his stomach. "Don't lie, old man! ANSWER ME!" It was a threat.

But the 'old man' could hardly even see, let alone speak. Nothing...he could see nothing! "I...I don't know..." he gasped out, vaguely.

"That's a lie! You have no business protecting that bastard! SO JUST TELL ME!" Another kick. This one was so hard that it made him roll over on his back. A foot slammed down on his chest and a face swam crazily in his eyes.

"He has left...I...I don't know where he is..." he whispered.

"You listen to me, old man..." The foot pressed harder into his chest, impeding his breathing in dramatic amounts. The lethal voice lowered to a hiss. "I'm only out to collect what men owe me...and the Battousai owes me a lot. Therefore...the knowledge of his location is INDEBTED to me!"

_Damn...the pain...!_ Rain seeped into the wound on the man's temple. "I...I swear..." he gasped out. "He left...he has already left...hours ago..."

"I don't remember asking THAT. I want you to TELL ME WHERE HE WENT!"

Two jagged yells again ripped the silence as Gohei slammed into the stomach of his defeated horse, a bruise on his chest that formed his attacker's foot. He couldn't breathe...couldn't breathe...!

Jeta's hoofs again kicked wildly at the air at the pain of his master's crashing weight. Gohei slipped off his pet's body as quickly as he could. It was both to save himself and to ease the weak horse from the undeserved injury.

The world was a blur. Everything was a blur—disappearing one by one into a black void... He grasped around for support, found his pet's neck, and gripped desperately at the sodden mane.

"Pity." That was the hiss of sadistic sarcasm.

And then Gohei saw the glint of a sword's reflection on a mud puddle as, behind him, the antagonist drew it out of its sheath and raised it above his head.

Nothing...he could see nothing...everything was locked in a faraway emptiness...

Soon...soon...death would come...

"GOHEI-SAN!"

_Huh? What...?_

"Hey! You! I never thought cowards like you who pick on old guys still exist!" This voice was harsh and unfamiliar, and yet it consoled him somehow. It spat on, viciously and tauntingly: "It's a good thing I was wrong, 'coz I need PRACTICE!"

There was a flash of white, a streak of red, brown...a fist...a big, black kanji...for...

_'Bad'...? What the...?_

And in that moment, everything vanished.

(scene shift:)

"Ah...intruders..."

Familiar, bottomless eyes met Kaoru's gaze as she stared at her friend's uncle's tormentor. Her eyes were huge. Her body was numb. She was drenched in rain, but she still stood, staring, unmoving, stunned to the core.

(scene shift:)

_"Can I help you? You seem a little lost..."_

_"Well, you can answer one thing for me, if you won't mind my asking..."_

_"I'll do what I can."_

(scene shift:)

"You..." Kaoru murmured. "But how...how could you...?"

"Oh my goodness!" Megumi ejaculated, as she caught up with the motionless girl and passed her eyes over the halfheartedly flailing horse and the unconscious Uncle Gohei. Instinctively, as you would expect of a woman like her, Megumi broke into a fresh, authoritative pace and fell to her knees beside her new patient.

She quieted the horse with a few soothing caresses and then leaned over to examine the lifeless man's bleeding temple. Her forehead was creased. She was oblivious to everything else. She didn't even seem to notice the mud that now half-drenched her.

"What's going on here?" Young. Boyish. Impatient. Yahiko entered the scene.

The tight-smiled man was looking at Kaoru as if sadistically enjoying the play of questions, confusion, and astonishment on her features. Gone was the fake kindness that he had displayed for her enjoyment back when she asked him for directions in the baking rice fields. The deep, void eyes drowned her with its unexpected lust for blood.

"So we meet again," he said.

Kaoru could hardly nod. "Yes...you...you were the one..." She threw her hand in the direction of the tunnel that would lead them back to the setting of their first encounter. "You..." Then she shook her head, her eyebrows beginning to furrow. "You got me lost," she said.

"You know this guy, Jou-chan?" Sano demanded.

"Yes. I've seen him before, in the next village, beyond the tunnel," Kaoru answered, without breaking her eye contact with the serene, unfeeling antagonist. "He directed me here, saying Kenshin had come this way. But you're wrong."—to Taro. "He never came here!"

Taro merely smiled at her. "It was up to you to believe," he replied.

"You jerk!"

This time, he did more than smile at her impertinence. He _laughed_—out loud and as insulting as laughter could get. "You're nothing but a stupid, silly little girl to chase after that murderer!" he jeered. "Why did you do it anyway? For LOVE? He doesn't even deserve to LIVE!"

"He deserves it a lot more than you do!"

And then, in a raging blaze, Kaoru advanced toward her deceiver in all-out fury. On passing Sano, she yanked off the wooden sword that was tied to the load settled on his back, fashioned to dangle off the luggage from two, strong, tightly-knotted wires.

"Jou-chan!" Sano yelled, un-permissively, and then he staggered, for she had just managed to make the wires snap with one hard tug and enclose the bokken in her tight, white fingers.

He tried to grab for her, but she was too quick and slipped easily from his fingers.

"HAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, and she threw herself, flailing crazily, at her laughing enemy.

(scene shift:)

The bloated luggage of medicines, spare garments, and other outdoor necessities crashed to the ground, soaked.

A fierce yell reverberated through the sodden arena.

Sano whipped his clenched hand at the man's face, but he was gone in a wink, and his hand hit nothing but empty air and a few drops of rain that blew out of course at the force of his fist.

"Slow!" Taro jeered, from several meters away to his right. And then he was gone again. He reappeared above Sano's head, sword held high up. "HAAAAHHH!"

The battle-cry caught Sano's attention and made him move quickly out of the way. He barely made it. Taro's sword ripped a slit right at the waving kanji of "bad" that decorated his back.

"C'mon, Sano, you can do better than that!" Yahiko yelled at him.

"I know, brat!" Sano replied, angrily. "K'so!" He crashed to his knee, eyes shut and head bent low to the drenched ground. The sword and its owner sailed above his head, cursing at the missed shot.

Sano allowed a leer. "Slow," he commented, jumping back to his feet, twisting lithely around on his ankle, and slamming a well-aimed punch into the unguarded back. The extraordinary applied force, which he had learned from Anji's tutelage, made Taro jerk violently and stagger in pain.

But then he recovered his bearing in seconds and swerved to his side, sweeping his katana low, almost touching the ground, aiming for Sano's unprotected shins, the blunt edge of his sword swerving, speeding...

"Sano!" Yahiko yelled out.

Too late. Taro hit. Sano overbalanced. And he crashed to the ground with a dull, resounding thud.

"Yahiko, attend to Jou-chan!"

And then, with his back flat against the ground, Sano lifted his legs, folded them with his knees as close as possible to his chest, gathered strength, uncoiled, applied as much force as he could muster in a second...and then he struck! He kicked violently at Taro's stomach with both legs.

But his katana-toting adversary only stumbled slightly and took less than the time Sano had to take to get back on his feet to recover. Before Sano could fully regain his balance, Taro whipped his sword at his back, penetrating the thin cloth, the skin, the flesh, and then formed a long, large, steep gash that sprayed the earth with a pool of blood.

Rain quickly seeped into the wound, and Sano had to grit his teeth to keep from shouting out. Lightning ripped through the heavens. Sano was already lightheaded, but he refused to acknowledge defeat.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled in sheer fury. He twisted around and struck out with his fist. The sword was reflexively thrown forward to hit his head, but he ducked quickly, sped for the man's guts, and then slammed his knuckles into the open abdomen.

Taro released a strangled, breathless scream of pain, and then he shot off into the air, crashing to the ground several meters away hard on his back.

Sano was gasping for breath. He staggered, tried to straighten his slumping back, but then the bleeding wound that lashed his rear and drenched his entire back with blood kept him from succeeding.

Second later, Taro again began to move. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he wiped it away with the back of a muddy hand. The rain washed his face as he rose slowly to his feet.

Then, upon straightening and recovering his poise, he leered at Sano again. "You fool," he hissed.

And then, too quick—almost as quick as Kenshin—for Sano to evade, he slammed the hilt of his sword into Sano's stomach and left him to crash down in his own pool of blood. The impact as he landed on his back was not kind to his injury, and he released a yell.

Above him, Taro whipped his sword at the air, and then poised the tip to aim for his open chest.

(scene shift:)

Megumi had no skills with the sword, but it was all she could do to help. The broken bokken that Kaoru had tried to attack their adversary with, the one that instantly cracked against the lancing blow of the katana, the one that had failed to protect the young woman and weakly allowed her to receive a harsh blow of the fist to her fragile face, bringing to the woman-doctor another severely injured patient...Megumi picked it up.

The sight of Sagara Sanosuke, drenched in his own blood and pinned under a dishonorable katana, struck her heart so dramatically that she was forced to clamber to her feet, grab the remains of the bokken, and throw the piece with all her might toward the crazed tormentor's unwary head.

The impact of the bokken's handle made him twitch and halt, sudden as that.

And then...slowly...slowly...he turned to meet her furious glare.

She shifted her eyes to check on Sano, the rest of her face unmoving. He was alive, and he, too, was glaring at her in reprimand. He refused to applaud her interference. She knew from the way his eyes chastised her that she had been stupid to have done what she did. She would only get hurt.

And somehow, as out of place as it may seem, it comforted her to read from the muddle of the coffee-colored eyes that he wouldn't be thrilled to watch her suffer or die. It was there, unconcealed. It was care.

Well. What was done was done. She flicked her eyes back to Taro's furious, mocking glower, her feet frozen in place. She raised her chin.

Bring it on then.

"You dare to interfere, woman?" Taro mocked her. He turned around, trusting that Sano was too weak to reenter the combat and was no longer a threat. "Well..." Then the sardonic intonation vanished. His darkest scowl yet lined his face. "You brought this on yourself," he hissed.

Megumi gripped the other piece of the bokken in her hand. It was too short to be of any destructive use, but it was all that she could defend herself with. She tried to imagine how she would do it.

She had seen Kenshin do it before. She had seen Kenshin against Saitou...against the Oniwabanshuu... Perhaps...she had a chance to have learned those moves by watching. Kenshin...if Kenshin were here...

But he wasn't, so Megumi quickly shut out the thought. She rain dripped from her lashes, but she maintained her gaze on the adversary she had provoked... Soon...soon...

Suddenly, there was a wild yell, and a flash of a soggy, yellow gi, from the right, a few meters ahead.

"NOOOOOOO!" was his loud, adamant yell as he boldly and unthinkingly threw his entire weight into the drastic jump—a dive that he fashioned to intersect with the man's speeding body in midair.

"Yahiko!" Megumi yelled.

And, in a wild tangle of limbs and soggy garments, Yahiko closed his arms around Taro's torso and dragged him with his own weight to the ground. Taro struggled, flailed, and dropped his sword.

Megumi ran for it and wrenched it out of his reach.

There was a fierce struggle among the mud pools: Taro against Yahiko, who was desperately hanging on to the captive swordsman, who, in turn, was haplessly a hundred times stronger than the amateur kendo student.

After only several seconds, Taro managed to free one hand, and he used it to maneuver the struggle and turn the tide against the raging, resolute boy. It didn't take him more than a minute to pin Yahiko into a no-escape tableau and slam his forceful, solid fist into the boy's head.

Against his will, Yahiko lost his grasp on the moving world...and it slowly disintegrated into nothing.

(scene shift:)

Sano could hear her—the fox-lady. His fox-lady—vulnerable, but fighting with impressive fire. Taro's hisses flooded his ears. His back hurt; his breathing came in gasps. The rain fell into his eyes. His vision was blotting...blotting...

But no. No, he had to get to the fox-lady. He had to protect his fox-lady. He mustn't black out yet. Not yet. Stand up.

And so he slowly, adamantly staggered to his feet, not even feeling his own body except for the sharp, jagged shoots of pain that raked every so often through him.

Blotting...dimming...blurring...black curtains were shrouding his vision...

He yelled out inside his head. She was holding a sword, but she couldn't use it...didn't know how. It was knocked easily out of her hands, leaving her defenseless...enraged, but defeated...

And then, after several dragging moments...he saw, he felt her fall.

Something exploded inside of him, but his body couldn't take the strain. "No...darn it..." he hissed. "No...damn...damn..."

Seta Taroshido's eyes met Sano's again. His smirk. Then, it was zoomed in. He was again in front of him. Sano struggled to glare, to say something annoying. Then he heard quiet laughter...felt an impact...pain...

Then nothing.

tbc

Lchan: Oh—kay. I left that hanging, didn't I? Well. Next chapter...uhm...let's see...you'll be seeing Kenshin again, for sure! Please review, peeps! You've come this far, right? And don't worry, Kenshin will have his turn on the fighting arena. And, of course, there'll be room for a little K+K later.


End file.
